


來講講我和我老闆那些事

by Tissue



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1V1, HE, M/M, 第一人稱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tissue/pseuds/Tissue
Summary: 我有一個沒有霸總屬性、節儉勤奮的好老闆。我的老闆嚴先生，是個很有魅力的人。我常弄不明白他的想法，又因為他的幾句調笑而感到心神不寧。但我也不敢深思，畢竟真要說起來，我也不過就是他的特助。嚴先生曾對我說：「你特別好，小方……特別好。」 我回望他，他則同樣看著我，深沉的眼眸中有我讀不懂的情緒。那晚的對話僅止於此。 卻好像有什麼開始變得不同了。
Relationships: 嚴紹輝/我, 嚴紹輝/方致遠
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

我有個挺節儉的老闆。  
並非是說他小氣還什麼的，就是在和各種總裁董事應酬以後突然發現，我的老闆和他們相比——堪稱一股清流。

雖然我們公司規模沒有像百強企業那般龐大，但好歹也是涉足影視投資及演藝經紀的娛樂公司。這幾年營運開始走入正軌，投下去的片子多半都有不錯的利潤；旗下的藝人安分守己、不惹事、不耍脾氣，在經歷一段磨合期以後也總算捧出了幾個能演戲的、會唱歌的、可以給綜藝節目做常駐嘉賓的好苗子。

也因此，公司營收年年上升，幾個進行中的專案也逐漸穩定；賺了錢、招了更多人、做得久了還能加薪，年底分紅的時候更是一點也不手軟。  
公司穩定的這幾年，我的存款可是飛速增加。

唉扯遠了。  
回到我的老闆。  
就叫他嚴先生吧，我都是這麼稱呼他的。

身為娛樂公司正經八百的總裁大人，還是個黃金鑽石紅寶石單身漢，年齡也就三十多一點，身高目測一八五以上；長相身材那是不用說，嚴先生鼻子高挺、五官深邃，雖然比不上外面那些明星，但作為一個老總，那是十分帥氣了；尤其他每週固定上三次健身房，體態一直維持得很標準，胸肌腹肌一應俱全。

嚴先生不包小明星、不上酒店、不玩跑車，除了應酬以外每天就維持住家公司兩點一線的生活，噢、還有健身房。

至於為什麼我會知道總裁大人胸肌腹肌一應俱全……因為我是他的特助，還是具備晨間喚醒服務的那種。  
絕不帶情色意味，是認真的，叫老闆起床上班的那種。

特助這個職位說好聽點是老闆的特殊助理，講實在點就是高薪雜工。  
為了省錢，他只請了我這麼一個特助，工作範圍包括但不僅限於他的日常生活及職場工作。

因此我的一天從早上六點起床開始，迅速打理好自己以後在七點以前到嚴先生的住處報到。

嚴先生住的大樓距離我的公寓只有兩條街，走路不到十分鐘，離市中心大約四十分鐘車程，房價是市中心的一半。這棟大樓一共就十三層，一層兩戶，一戶大約五十坪；嚴先生買在五樓電梯出來左手邊，大門用的是指紋密碼鎖，裝修走簡單的現代風格。  
我通常在六點五十左右到嚴先生家，用十分鐘的時間做早餐。  
這是在我做特助第二年時嚴先生和我商量好的額外工作。

嚴先生不喜歡外食，因此他每個月會額外給我伙食費替他準備早餐；嚴先生在這方面倒是十分大方，伙食費從來沒有用完過，有次我向他提起，他還歸功於我的勤儉。  
事實上，嚴先生曾提過希望我能包下他的一日三餐——只可惜到目前為止我忙得沒時間做飯、嚴先生則忙得沒時間吃飯。

因此我每天都會替嚴先生做一頓簡單但豐盛的早餐，大部分是烤吐司抹奶油、火腿、水煮蛋、起司、青菜，配上用嚴先生的咖啡機煮出來的一壺熱咖啡。  
在等待咖啡煮好的同時，時間也來到七點鐘，該是叫嚴先生起床的時候了。

嚴先生就睡在主臥室，整體擺設同樣簡單，總共就一張大床、一個小的床頭櫃、一面大衣櫃和一間衛浴。  
嚴先生並不難叫，他的鬧鐘會設在七點整，通常在鬧鐘響完以後我喊他的第二聲他就有反應了。

「……小方，現在幾點？」嚴先生整個人縮在被窩裡，聲音帶著剛睡醒時低沉的嗓音，有點沙啞。  
我特別喜歡嚴先生這時候的聲音，特別性感。

對了，我是個Gay。

不過這和我的工作無關。  
雖然嚴先生的確是個令人心動的高標準好男人，但嚴先生是我的上司、我的衣食父母；身為一名專業的特助，最忌諱的就是把私人情緒帶入工作，因此就算我時常覺得嚴先生過分帥氣，也不會、不敢對他有什麼不可言說的臆想。

更何況我連嚴先生的性向都不清楚。

特助和老闆之間，也未必是什麼都知道的。  
就像嚴先生也未必曉得我喜歡男人一樣。

我看了一眼仍舊閉著眼睛的嚴先生，將他的棉被往下拉。  
「七點五分了嚴先生。」我拉開旁邊的落地窗簾，讓陽光盡數灑在床上。  
嚴先生被亮光照得皺眉，掙扎一下就起床了，他頂著一頭亂髮睡眼惺忪地走到衣櫃前開始挑衣服。

確認過嚴先生不會再跑回去睡覺以後我離開主臥室，到廚房去將兩人份的早餐和咖啡端到餐桌上；等剛睡醒的嚴先生變成菁英嚴先生坐到位子上，我們便會一邊確認今天的行程一邊享用早餐，順便看看今天的新聞。

解決完早餐，嚴先生會主動將餐盤和杯子拿去洗。我第一次看見嚴先生這麼做的時候曾阻止過他，結果被嚴先生用一句「你已經幫我做早餐了，沒道理連洗碗都包吧」給堵在廚房外面。

於是，我就在外面擦擦桌子，等我老闆把我們剛剛用過的餐具洗好。

等嚴先生收拾好廚房，我們就會到地下停車場去取車。自從我開始幫嚴先生準備早餐，嚴先生就要我坐他的車上班，他說這樣順路，不麻煩。  
他的車位編號是九三零，據嚴先生所說那是他非常喜歡的數字。我們走過去，一輛銀灰色INFINITI就停在那兒，那便是嚴先生的車子了。  
嚴先生沒有請司機，他一向自己開車上班，就連我都得坐到副駕駛去，偶爾他精神特別差的時候才會拜託我開車。

不塞車的時候，我們會在八點二十左右進公司，完美避開了其他員工的上班時間；一路搭電梯到頂層後我和嚴先生便各自進入我們的辦公室，開始我們一天的工作。

前面說過了，我是個高薪雜工，工作真的挺多的。一開始做特助時只有我一個人，除了負責嚴先生的生活起居，還得和其他部門的主管交接工作、整理會議報告和必要文件、安排嚴先生的所有行程、管理訪客會面時間、陪嚴先生應酬……等等等等。然而隨著公司規模的擴大，業務也隨之增加許多，我開始有些力不從心，卻不知道該如何向嚴先生開口再找幾個人進來。

後來有一天，我站在嚴先生辦公桌前提醒他下午有場董事會議時嚴先生突然開口：「我招了一個秘書。」  
「好的……嗯？」我一時沒有反應過來，還以為嚴先生交代了什麼代辦事項正準備寫到我的記事本上；嚴先生的話在我腦中轉了幾圈，我才後知後覺的發現他是在向我陳述一件事實。  
我想我當時的表情一定很蠢，因為嚴先生露出了一副惡作劇得逞的笑容，一隻手撐著下顎一派輕鬆地看著我。  
「今天下午是經紀人會議，不是董事會議。」嚴先生笑著糾正。

什麼！

我一陣驚慌，連忙查看我的記事本，但還沒翻到正確的頁面，我的記事本就被一隻手從上頭抽走，我抬起頭，嚴先生把我的記事本倒扣在桌面上後又坐回他的位子。  
「對不起嚴先生，是我弄錯了。」我趕緊道歉。  
嚴先生笑了笑，似乎並沒有生氣。「早就該招了，是我忙得都忘了，累著你了吧？」  
「沒、沒有，嗯……」見嚴先生沒有動怒，我想了想，在食指和拇指間比畫出一個小縫隙，「一點點吧。」我小心翼翼地說。

嚴先生在聽見我的回答以後笑得更開心了。  
「嗯，總之，你去人事找萱姐問問，我前幾天交代她了，要她盡快處理好這事。」  
萱姐就是人事部經理。  
「好的。」我點點頭，確認完工作以後就下樓到人事部找人去了。

於是，過沒多久，頂層又多隔出一間辦公室；新來的秘書叫陳柔君，我們都直接喊她柔君，很漂亮的一個女孩。她接手了大部分的會議資料、檔案整理及訪客安排，還有幾個部門的交接工作。  
我則是繼續負責嚴先生的日常生活、行程安排以及柔君還無法接手的工作。

我曾和嚴先生討論過柔君的工作內容。

當時嚴先生正好批完一份合約在休息，我替他泡了一杯咖啡，嚴先生就靠在他的辦公桌旁隨意聽取我的報告。  
「不要讓她跟我出去。」在討論到交際應酬的部分時，嚴先生反駁了我的提議。  
「我見過本人了，很漂亮，也蠻會說話的。」我說。  
嚴先生皺了皺眉，翻開柔君的簡歷指著她的年齡說：「太小了，這出去是我照顧她還是她照顧我？」  
「要不換一個？」  
「就這個。」嚴先生又闔上了簡歷，丟還給我。  
「那您的意思是……？」  
嚴先生喝了口咖啡，溫柔地笑著說：「要談生意還是喝酒，有你不就夠了嗎？」

我被嚴先生的一句話堵住嘴，愣了一下才反應過來：「好、好的。」然後逃離似地離開了嚴先生的辦公室。

我感覺我的心臟跳得飛快，臉頰熱得不像話。  
這樣太犯規了，我想。太犯規了。我腦袋裡滿滿地都是嚴先生的笑臉、還有那句話。  
都說星星之火足以燎原，嚴先生丟了一把火在我心裡，直接把它夷為平地。

我走得太狼狽，以至於忽略了嚴先生在我離開當下又笑著說：  
「傻。」  
他將咖啡一飲而盡，又回味地舔了舔嘴唇。


	2. Chapter 2

那之後，有了柔君的幫忙，我總算沒有再搞錯嚴先生的日程；和其他部門開會時也不再手忙腳亂的尋找會議資料，柔君會將所有檔案分門別類的整理好，就連嚴先生看了都讚賞有加。

柔君工作時表現沉穩、做事俐落、說話不拖泥帶水，一點也沒有二十出頭小女生的樣子，相當令人放心。  
她總是綁著高馬尾，連瀏海都梳得很整齊，化著淡妝，穿一整套女式西裝和黑色牛津鞋來上班。  
說實話，和我想像中穿迷你裙黑絲襪高跟鞋的女秘書形象大相逕庭。

下午的休息時間我在茶水間和柔君聊到這件事，她還笑了出來。「方特助是不是喜歡看言情小說？霸道總裁愛上俏秘書？」  
我有些困窘，小聲回：「我不是這個意思……」  
柔君一副嗯嗯我懂的表情說：「雖然是嚴總的要求，不過我本身也不愛穿裙子就是了。」  
「原來他有跟你說過啊。」我恍然。  
柔君看了我一眼，意味深長地說：「我倒覺得嚴總用心良苦。」  
我正想向她追問那句話的意思，茶水間的門就被輕輕地敲了兩下。

我和柔君聞聲同時看過去——是嚴先生。  
手上還拿著他慣用的保溫瓶。

「小方能不能幫我泡杯咖啡？」嚴先生笑著走進來，在飲水機前把保溫瓶灌滿。  
「啊、好的。」我應了聲，開始著手準備泡咖啡的用具。  
柔君見狀，低聲的對我說了句：「所以才說他用心良苦啊。」就拿著杯子哼著不知名的調調出去了。  
嚴先生裝完水也回辦公室去了，前後甚至用不到二分鐘。

我還是沒弄明白柔君話裡的意思。  
不過幫嚴先生泡咖啡這件事倒是轉移了我的注意力。

嚴先生不喜歡三合一，他的咖啡都是用濾掛式滴出來的。嚴先生有一包自己常喝的咖啡粉，因此我泡咖啡時，只要挖一匙咖啡粉到濾紙中，再用熱水沖進杯子裡等咖啡液慢慢滴出來就完成了。  
說起來簡單，實際上還是挺耗時間的。

我把咖啡端進嚴先生辦公室。  
嚴先生正在看採購部傳來的下一季度的計畫，他向我招招手，拉了另外一張椅子要我也坐下來幫他刪減不必要的預算。  
嚴先生在這方面總是特別熱衷。

看著那一條條採購專案和桌上的咖啡，我突然想到能建議嚴先生買個東西。  
「您知道膠囊咖啡機嗎？」我問。  
膠囊咖啡是一種廠商先將咖啡粉填充到膠囊中販售，再透過他們專用的機器將咖啡萃取出來的新興沖泡法，省時又省力，很受歡迎。

嚴先生瞥了我一眼說：「有聽說過。」  
「嚴先生不考慮買一台嗎？」我趁勝追擊。  
嚴先生沉吟了片刻後又說：「可要是我買了，不是每層樓都要配一台嗎？萬一買了沒人用，那不就浪費掉了嗎？」  
「嗯？是這樣嗎？」  
嚴先生點點頭：「不然不公平。」

「不過最主要是這樣子的。」嚴先生像想到了什麼似的又露出了惡作劇般地笑容看向我，就在我心中隱隱浮現出不太妙的預感時，嚴先生說：  
「買了膠囊咖啡機，我就喝不到你親手泡的咖啡了啊。」

啊啊啊——  
我整個人猛地站了起來，原本坐著的椅子嘩啦一聲往後滑得老遠。  
嚴先生見了我的反應，雙手交叉在胸前，捂著嘴、撇過頭輕笑出聲。

一股熱氣倏然攀上臉頰。我瞪了一眼還在幸災樂禍的嚴先生，趕緊遠離他的辦公桌到一旁的書架前冷靜冷靜。  
我對嚴先生的那種玩笑話真是一點抵抗力也沒有。我想如果是其他人、就連我冷靜下來，或許都能夠想出幾種成熟的應對方法……至少不會是幼稚的臉紅逃避；但在那個當下，我卻一句話也說不出來。  
我甚至……覺得有點開心。  
這就是年齡的差距嗎？對成熟的、見多識廣的嚴先生來說，偶爾幾句成年人的調笑不過是家常便飯、信手拈來。

嚴先生您這樣真的不行啊。

正當我還在面壁懊惱、嚴先生則若無其事地繼續看計畫時，辦公室的門被敲了兩下從外頭推進來。柔君先是探了頭，然後愣在門後頭問：「我打擾到你們了？」  
「沒有。」嚴先生噙著大大的笑容站了起來，撫平西裝上的皺紋。  
柔君挑眉，沉默了半晌才說：「會議要開始了。」  
「小方，走了。」  
「……好的。」

這場會議開了足足三個鐘頭。  
主要是針對一些準備推出的新人的定位，由已經確定負責的經紀人們、市場營銷及嚴先生來個三方討論，但一直沒有結果。  
兩邊想走的宣傳方向不同，提出來的條件無法讓雙方都滿意，直接就在會議室裡頭吵開。  
嚴先生揉了揉眉心，疲憊得說不出話來，最後只好宣布散會，則日再議。

「我有時候都覺得他們怎麼這麼能吵。」嚴先生在電梯裡說。

嚴先生有時會在只有我們兩人時自言自語般地抱怨幾句。  
他並不是想要得到我的回應，只是需要隨便說點什麼來驅散這種耗費時間又得不出結論的無力感；在和嚴先生奔走各種會議時，這種情況並不少見。  
嚴先生作為決策者，需要考量許多風險和利益方面的潛在問題，他要做的事情太多太多了，根本沒有時間放鬆休息。

嚴先生抬腕看了下時間說：「你先回去吧，我得加個班。」  
我瞄一眼嚴先生手上的資料，看起來一時半會兒做不完，覺得就這麼走了挺不厚道的。  
我輕聲開口：「我可以……」  
「小方。」嚴先生打斷我。  
「啊、是。」  
「你加班費很貴。」嚴先生笑著把我趕走了。

我在回去的路上一直心神不寧。  
作為特助，比老闆早下班似乎不太妥當；但嚴先生說了不要我留，就算我真的不走，嚴先生也絕對不會給我工作做。  
這是嚴先生的溫柔。我想替這樣的嚴先生分擔一些，我希望他不要這麼累。

走出地鐵站以後，對面的二十四小時超市映入我的眼簾。  
我突然想到一個方法。

我走進超市買了胡蘿蔔、豬肉、馬鈴薯、高麗菜和咖哩塊，心滿意足地提回家；我想到嚴先生在很久以前曾說過想吃我做的飯，可惜一直沒有時間。  
這不就來了嗎！  
考量到時間關係，我用最快的速度做了咖哩飯和燙青菜，小心翼翼地分裝到保溫盒中，再原路搭地鐵回到公司。  
公司側門還沒有上鎖，我想嚴先生肯定還在裡頭辦公。

我懷著忐忑的心搭電梯上樓，心裡面默默重複著事先想好的說詞。  
希望嚴先生不要覺得我唐突了。  
希望他能有那麼一點感到開心。

電梯門打開時，提著公事包滑手機的嚴先生突然出現在我面前。  
我驚訝的張了張嘴。他要走了？  
嚴先生抬頭看見我顯然也很驚訝，他睜大眼睛，立刻把手機收進口袋裡說：「你怎麼來了？」然後低頭看我提著袋子又問：「那是什麼？」  
我趕緊把想說的話一股腦地全丟出來：「我我我我想您應該還沒吃晚餐您不是想吃我做的飯嗎我就回去做了一點，我已經下班了啊現在是私人時間您可不能趕我回去我也沒有要領加班費一切都是自願的……」  
說完自己都有些底氣不足，「您應該還沒吃吧……」我小聲地問。  
我說得又急又快，也不知道嚴先生聽進去了多少。

結果他愣了半晌，之後「噗哧」一聲笑了出來。  
嚴先生笑得眉眼都彎了彎，一點也沒有不高興的樣子，讓我不禁看傻了眼。  
「你做了什麼？」他伸手接過我手中的袋子，轉身又往辦公室走。  
「咖哩飯。」我趕緊快步跟上他。

於是我和嚴先生就在他辦公室裡解決了我們的晚餐。  
嚴先生還偷偷把比較大塊的胡蘿蔔挑到我碗裡，我才發現原來他也有不愛吃的東西。  
嚴先生居然也會挑食！  
不過我沒有戳破他，若無其事地吃掉了胡蘿蔔。

「你就不怕錯過我？」飯後，我們一邊收拾，嚴先生這麼問我。  
因為順路，嚴先生不讓我搭地鐵回去。  
我們收完保溫盒以後就一起搭電梯到地下停車場取車。

「當時沒想那麼多。」我走在嚴先生前面，老實地回答。  
皮鞋踏在地下室的地板上，踩出一陣陣回音。  
我聽見身後的嚴先生說：「幸好我沒有錯過你。」  
「嗯？」我笑著回望他。

嚴先生同樣看著我，深沉的眼眸中有我讀不懂的情緒。

「你特別好，小方……特別好。」


	3. Chapter 3

我開始希望嚴先生有百分之一的可能性是同性戀。否則他就像那種撩人而不自知的大直男，以調戲下屬為樂來抒發自己的工作壓力，太壞了。  
儘管如此，工作上我還是秉持著我的信條：公私分明。

轉眼到了年底，又到了各家企業瘋狂舉辦慈善晚宴、公益拍賣、頒獎典禮的時候了。  
作為一名喜歡投資電影的娛樂公司老總，嚴先生不可避免地收到了許多請柬。  
伴隨這些請柬而來的，還有那些上不了檯面的交易邀請。  
俗稱包養。  
嚴先生身邊不乏嘗試爬上他的床以及嘗試把人送上他的床的人，嚴先生對此見怪不怪。對於那些人，嚴先生從不開口拒絕，但也沒真的看他帶過誰，全都僅止於逢場作戲。  
就像今天這頓飯局。

其實像這種不談公事的純聚會嚴先生是不愛參加的，但聽說今天有個極少出現的業界大哥會來，嚴先生猶豫許久，還是決定赴會。  
幾個同樣喜歡搞電影投資的老總聚在一起吃飯，吃完飯了喝酒，喝了酒，就找一些藝人來助興。  
嚴先生面對自己湊過來的新人演員笑笑不說話，沒答應也不拒絕。  
新人叫宋景明，年紀輕輕不過二十出頭，長相標緻不說，討好人的功力也是一流，是近幾年電視節目的熟面孔。  
宋景明替他倒酒他喝，宋景明向他撒嬌，他便笑著揉揉宋景明的頭，溫柔地說：「別鬧。」  
宋景明一聽，瞬間就被收服了，漂亮的眼睛裡都在閃閃發光，乖順得不得了，窩在嚴先生懷裡就不走了。  
嚴先生也只是無奈地笑，喝著酒，並沒有推開。

我坐在另一桌和其他幾個助理一起安靜吃飯，我今天不能喝酒，待會兒還得送嚴先生回家。  
「現在嚴總旁邊那個，我蠻討厭他的。」厲軒湊過來和我說。  
他指的自然是宋景明了。  
厲軒姓溫，是今天這桌裡面我唯一比較熟悉也比較聊得來的人，和我一樣是特助。我們是在一次投資方的聚會上認識的，他比我資深，給了我許多建議。  
「怎麼說？」我反問他。  
厲軒一聽我有興趣，立刻覆到我耳邊輕聲說：「他就喜歡到處找金主，還特別纏人。據說他是看準這次嚴總會來才特地托關係混進來的。」  
「這樣啊。」我扒了一口飯，含糊不清地回答。  
「怎麼樣，你覺得嚴總栽不栽？」  
「我其實也不知道他喜歡哪樣的。」  
厲軒聳聳肩，對此不置可否。  
畢竟嚴先生的感情生活向來都不為外人所知。

我看了下時間，想想也差不多該離開了。  
喝酒的那桌已經是杯盤狼藉，有幾位老總醉得胡言亂語，拉著那些新人上下其手，剩下幾個沒醉的也沒好到哪裡去，總之是一片混亂。  
嚴先生在裡面算是坐得比較端正的了，我暫時分不清他是醉還是沒醉，倒是宋景明一直黏在他身邊沒有離開。  
我趕緊收拾好東西起身走了過去。  
正當我準備開口喊嚴先生時，一道聲音隨著對我的拉扯從我後方而來，我整個人毫無預警地被使勁拽進某個人懷裡，手上的東西撒落一地。  
「唷，這裡還漏了一個呢。」那人只用一隻手就牽制住了我的雙手，另一手捏住我的下顎逼迫我抬頭，濃濃地酒氣撲鼻而來。「還挺好看的啊，你叫什麼名字？之前沒見過你？」

這還是我第一次在飯局上遇到這種狀況，不過出乎我自己意料之外地，我竟然沒有感到驚嚇或害怕的情緒——或許是因為我稍微掙扎了一下以後發現，牽制我的人其實並沒有使力的緣故。  
我突然有點好奇這人想要做什麼。  
「我不是……」我配合他艱難地想要反駁，忽然又被一道聲音打斷：「蔣少。」  
——是嚴先生。  
「這是我的人，不是藝人。」嚴先生說。  
「原來是嚴總帶來的人，情人？」被稱為蔣少的男人放開了我，轉而摟住我的肩膀，拇指戲弄地擦過我的臉頰。  
嚴先生面不改色地說：「助理。」  
同時，嚴先生抬手抓住我的手臂，將我從蔣少身邊一把扯到他背後，然後一個跨步擋在我面前，隔開了我和蔣少。  
這是相當不給面子的舉動了。  
蔣少顯然不在意，他拍拍手，驚訝地吹了個口哨說：「看不出來嚴總對一個助理這麼上心啊？」  
「那當然，畢竟是重要的工作夥伴。」嚴先生的回答完美無缺。  
蔣少哈哈大笑。  
「抱歉啊致遠。」蔣少從嚴先生面前探出頭來笑著對我說，「沒弄傷你吧。」  
「沒有，我沒事。」我笑著回應他。

我總算看清蔣少的臉。  
原來是他。

嚴先生拉著我把落在地上的東西都撿回來，向蔣少和在座的其他人告辭。  
眾人舉著酒又勸嚴先生乾了幾杯才放人，沒人提起剛剛的小插曲，彷彿沒有發生過一樣。不過當我們走到酒店門口看見宋景明站在那兒，用小狗般的眼神楚楚可憐地拉著嚴先生的衣角時，我又想起了方才蔣少的事。  
嚴先生可是丟下宋景明來替我解圍啊！  
他還說我是重要的工作夥伴！

「嚴總要走了嗎？」宋景明仰著頭問。  
宋景明大約一七零出頭，比我和嚴先生都要矮。他似乎很能抓準自己好看的角度，從我這個視角看過去都覺得他特別惹人憐愛，不愧是當藝人的人。  
不過嚴先生還是無動於衷。  
「抱歉。」嚴先生只回了兩個字就走下臺階。  
從頭到尾連一丁點眼神都沒給。

直到我接過酒店人員遞過來的車鑰匙上了駕駛座以後，我才感受到在副駕駛的嚴先生所發散出來的低氣壓。  
嚴先生在不開心。  
意識到這一點後我回想今天所發生的事情，只想到一件事會令嚴先生不開心，於是我趕緊開口道歉：「對不起嚴先生，給您添麻煩了。」  
嚴先生看了我一眼，輕輕的「嗯」一聲就沒有下文了。  
我不敢再多說話，戰戰兢兢地發動車子，緩緩駛離酒店。

嚴先生一路上都沒有說話，直到快到嚴先生的住處時，他才像是醞釀了很久似地開口：「你認識蔣少？」  
我握著方向盤的手抖了一下。他果然問起了這個。

我和蔣少，是在一間名為Dark的酒吧認識的，那是一間圈內有名的同志酒吧。雖說是認識，但我們總共也就見過兩次，兩次還都在Dark；當時蔣少說他單名一個字磊，要我叫他Andrew，沒說他是蔣家人。  
我們其實也沒發生什麼不可言說的事，就是蔣少來搭訕我，然後我們一起喝酒聊天（可能還對他抱怨了一些老闆的事？），最後還互相交換了連絡方式——不過其實在那之後我們也不曾聯絡過。  
我沒發現蔣少也來了，更沒有想到他會認出我來。  
如果嚴先生認識蔣少，他會不會也知道蔣少的性向？

我不能將酒吧的事告訴嚴先生，我可沒做好在嚴先生面前出櫃的打算。  
「我見過他。」我想著該如何避重就輕的解釋，「他沒說他姓蔣。」  
嗯，完美。  
嚴先生瞥了我一眼，嘆口氣道：「抱歉，我應該先問你有沒有被嚇到的。」  
「我沒事的嚴先生，蔣少他鬧著玩呢。」  
「嗯。」

我將車子停回嚴先生的停車位，抽出鑰匙以後習慣性地看嚴先生，通常這時候他會先開門下車，然後在外面等我。  
然而今天我轉頭看向他時，我毫不設防地對上了嚴先生的眼睛。  
車內已經完全暗下來了，只有外頭停車場微弱的燈光映在嚴先生的臉上，昏暗不清。嚴先生不發一語地看著我，車裡寂靜無聲。  
我似乎還能聽見自己的呼吸聲。以及嚴先生的。  
嚴先生沉默了許久才吐出一句：「小方。」  
「在呢。」  
「我以後能不能……」嚴先生停頓了一下，深吸一口氣以後才啞著嗓音說：「能不能也喊你名字？」

我愣了下。  
我想嚴先生大概是醉了。  
不然怎麼會糾結於這種事情，還用那麼認真的語氣問我呢？  
我還是沒忍住笑出聲來，突然覺得喝醉酒的嚴先生有點可愛，像個孩子一樣。  
「可以的。您就叫我致遠吧。」我說。

那天最後嚴先生再三強調他沒有喝醉，表示能自己上樓，要我盡快回家，還要我保證到家以後會通知他才肯放我走。  
嚴先生很少喝醉酒，就算喝醉了，也很少是醒著的，大部分都直接睡著了，甚至不會發酒瘋。嚴先生的酒品很好。  
像今天這樣喝醉了還清醒著，我還是第一次遇到。

那晚睡前，我收到了蔣少傳來的訊息。  
Andrew：叫我神助攻(ゝ∀･)b  
我：？？？？？？


	4. Chapter 4

隔天我起得比平時要早一些，我到我家附近的市場買了點紅豆和燕麥，打算來做個燕麥粥讓嚴先生解解酒。  
我提前到嚴先生家將食材都處理好以後丟到鍋子裡小火慢熬。  
這時還不到七點，時間還挺充裕的。  
我收拾好廚房，一轉身，就見嚴先生睡眼惺忪地倚在門邊。  
「嚴嚴嚴嚴先生，您醒了？」  
嚇我一跳！  
「你在做什麼？」嚴先生打了個呵欠走進來，伸手就打算掀開鍋蓋。  
我趕緊阻止嚴先生。「給您做點醒酒的，還沒煮好呢。」  
嚴先生皺眉，微低下頭在我耳邊喊：「致遠。」聲音還是剛睡醒的那種性感的低啞。  
我嚇了一跳，捂著耳朵連忙退開好幾步，不解的扭頭看嚴先生。  
嚴先生嘴角牽起一抹淡笑說：「我頭疼。」  
「我給您泡杯蜂蜜水吧。」

我把嚴先生趕去房間裡洗漱，拿出玻璃杯倒入蜂蜜和水攪拌，腦海裡還盤旋著嚴先生喊我的聲音。  
那麼性感！那麼犯規！  
我憤憤地用力攪拌玻璃杯中的蜂蜜，拌著拌著又沒來由地感到一陣心慌。  
我想嚴先生會不會是察覺了什麼。  
蔣少那是什麼身分的人啊。嚴先生去的那頓飯局，就是為了結交蔣少的父親、現今娛樂界的龍頭、幾乎所有做娛樂媒體都想搭上線的教父級人物。  
像我這種平民小老百姓會和蔣少認識的場合，無非就是那些成年人的、不健康的夜晚活動。  
嚴先生那麼聰明，他不可能想不到的。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！  
我果然就不應該去那什麼酒吧！不應該隨便接受別人的搭訕！不應該對陌生人抱怨我老闆！

「我的蜂蜜水都要被你灑光了。」  
菁英嚴先生不知道什麼時候出現，無奈地從我手中搶過被我攪得僅剩半杯的蜂蜜水，「想什麼呢。」他遞給我一條抹布，自己也抽了幾張紙巾擦拭被我灑在流理臺上的水漬。  
「對、對不起，是我沒注意。」我手足無措地把嚴先生手上的紙巾也接過來，將剩餘的髒汙清理乾淨。  
嚴先生沒說什麼，站在一旁看著我喝蜂蜜水。  
整理完流理臺，我算算時間，燕麥粥也差不多煮好了。  
關了火，我掀開鍋蓋，濃濃的紅豆味瞬間溢滿了整間廚房。我拿了勺子和小碗舀了一匙，「嘗嘗？」遞給一直站在旁邊的嚴先生。  
嚴先生喝了一小口，被燙得表情扭曲了一下說：「唔，好吃。」  
聽到嚴先生的讚賞，我高興地盛了滿滿兩碗端到餐桌上。  
「今天有什麼事？」嚴先生小口小口吃著燕麥粥問我。  
嚴先生禁不住燙，不停小小地吐舌散熱。  
我也一邊吃著粥一邊回答：「十點有公關部會議、兩點跟宣傳部。晚上趙導那邊要請吃飯，您還沒回覆。」  
嚴先生想了想後說：「推了吧。」  
「好的。」我趕緊拿出記事本來記錄。  
「沒別的事了？」  
「沒了。」  
「你呢，晚上有什麼事？」  
「我也沒什麼事。」  
嚴先生點點頭，滿意地將最後一口燕麥粥吞下後說：「那就跟我去Dark吧。」

「咳咳、咳咳咳咳咳咳……」我被嚴先生的結論嚇得狠狠嗆了一大口。  
嚴先生起身走過來遞給我一張衛生紙，拍了拍我的背說：「你今天挺不對勁的啊。」話裡都帶著顯而易見的笑意。  
「我、我就是沒注意……」  
我先把嘴邊的東西擦掉，再趕緊到廚房去拿抹布把桌面擦乾淨。在我擦桌子的同時，嚴先生也開始叨叨絮絮地解釋：  
「Dark是蔣少的地方。」  
「他邀請我帶你過去喝一杯。」  
「作為昨晚的賠罪。」  
「我答應了。」  
「想著擇日不如撞日，隔天是週末，不如就今晚去吧。」

啊！蔣磊！！！！  
我果然就不應該認識什麼Andrew！！

我在上班前發了一連串的問號問蔣少約我和嚴先生一起到同志酒吧喝酒到底是什麼意思。  
結果當我在午餐時間抽空看手機時發現我只得到了一個回覆：  
Andrew：欸嘿d(d＇∀＇)  
我幾乎能想像到他幸災樂禍的表情。  
儘管我一點也不想再踏入Dark，但嚴先生告訴我蔣少其實是想和他談他們家準備自己籌拍的新電影，想找嚴先生提幾個公司裡的藝人和投資方面的事。  
雖然我完全不認為這種事情需要在一間同志酒吧談，但蔣少既然提了入資的事、還表明了要用我們的人，嚴先生就不可能拒絕。  
更何況他還想和蔣少的父親搭上線呢。

下午和宣傳部的會議一路談到了傍晚五點才散會。  
蔣少約我們晚上十點在Dark，隔天是週末，倒是不用擔心時間問題。他還特別交代不要穿西裝，輕便就好，否則這筆生意就不談了。  
於是我和嚴先生只得先回去換身衣服，商量好各自前往。

簡單吃過晚餐以後我洗了個澡，再挑出平時常穿的幾套衣服，最後選定淺灰色的襯衫和黑長褲。我一般上身不是T恤就是襯衫，下身則千篇一律的長褲；我的腿不夠壯，穿起短褲並不好看，而且太過顯小。  
我猶豫了許久要不要戴上戒指，最後還是決定放棄。雖然不認為蔣少會乖乖談公事，但刻意打扮似乎就有點過了。  
最後我只稍微抓了下頭髮、摘掉隱形眼鏡換了副金屬圓形細框眼鏡就出門了。  
Dark離我住的公寓有段距離，剛好位在我家和公司中間的某個區，我提早叫了計程車過去大約二十分鐘，還沒十點就到了。  
門外已經聚集了不少人。  
我拒絕了站在門口的一個男人遞來的菸直接走了進去，發現今天一樓舞池居然沒了震耳欲聾的音樂，改放起了爵士，連燈光效果都變得柔和不少。

蔣少就靠在前臺慵懶的抽菸。  
他右耳一排耳環在頭燈的照耀下閃閃發亮，貼身的衣服和破褲勾勒出他的細腰窄臀，及肩的金色頭髮往後紮成了小馬尾，兩手食指和中指都戴了戒指，簡直不要太騷。  
他看見我立刻迎了過來，遞給我一支菸替我點上，接著上下掃視我許久，嗤笑一聲：「今天走斯文敗類風？」  
「嘖。」我瞪他一眼，吸了一口菸吐氣說：「別給我搗亂。」  
「呀——真帥——」蔣少輕聲尖叫一句，沒多久卻突然噤聲睜大眼睛瞪向門口。我跟隨他的視線也忍不住轉身想看他看見了什麼。  
然後我也怔住了。  
嚴先生手上掛著外套，正垂眸看著手機緩緩走進來。  
他穿了件特別顯身材的淺藍色襯衫和長褲。其實就是蠻普通的搭配，但他開了最上面兩個扣子、將袖口挽至肘部露出他精壯的手臂，左手靠近上臂的地方居然還隱約有個刺青！嚴先生戴了戒指穿成的項鍊，長度就正好落在他敞開的胸膛上；兩耳都掛了小的單鑽耳環、左手腕戴著的手錶不是平時低調的款，看上去更放肆、瀏海還俐落地抓了上去。  
「操，方致遠你輸了。你們嚴老闆看起來比你還會玩。」蔣少回過神，捻熄了菸向嚴先生走了過去。  
我竟無言以對。

蔣少禮貌地問嚴先生要全密閉的包廂還是卡座，嚴先生笑著說都來這兒了就卡座吧，於是蔣少就領我們到二樓去了。  
這裡一樓是舞池，有個小吧檯提供簡單的幾種調酒暢飲、角落擺著立桌和卡座可以休息；二樓則是完全的酒吧，有包廂、有卡座，最重要的是一張橫在正中間的木製大吧檯和其後頭擺滿各式不同種類及產地酒的酒架。一、二樓中間還有個圍欄可以讓上頭的人看清樓下舞池的狀況。  
蔣少直接拿來他最喜歡的威士忌和三個鬱金香杯要我們純飲。我其實不太會喝威士忌，熱辣的酒液含在嘴裡再滑過喉嚨時的灼熱感不管多少次都習慣不了。  
我還是禮貌的喝完了，然後趕緊要了加冰的古典杯。  
「真遜。」蔣少鄙視的替我倒酒。  
然後轉頭興奮地開始問起嚴先生的穿著。  
「我很久沒來這種地方了。」嚴先生敬了酒後說道：「這身都是我弟弟給我搭的，他比較會玩，年紀和你們差不多。」  
「嚴總和弟弟住一起？」蔣少笑著問。  
「沒，視訊，遠端指導。」  
蔣少吵著要看嚴先生弟弟的照片。嚴先生鬧不過他，掏出手機調出了弟弟的社群網站個人頁面遞給蔣少。我忍不住也湊了過去。  
蔣少一看眼睛都亮了起來：「嚴總的弟弟挺帥的啊！」  
「嗯，他底子好又會打扮，比我好看。」  
「不不不嚴總是成熟男人的帥，那不一樣。」  
嚴先生笑著舉杯敬酒。

閒聊完，就該是談正事的時候了。  
蔣少招手喊人，兩個剛剛還在另一邊喝酒的男人立刻走了過來，手裡都拿著公文袋。  
「你們直接看看吧，都是我爸親自盯著擬的，他很重視這次的成績，我也不想搞砸了。」蔣少直接把計畫書遞給我們，在一旁點了根菸。  
那兩個男人便開始向嚴先生說明這項計畫的詳細內容。  
我花了點時間大致看過後沒發現什麼問題，就放下計畫書、起身端著酒往蔣少那邊靠，給這邊的三個人多一點空間。  
蔣少靠著沙發扶手撐著頭，見我過去舉起酒和我碰杯。  
我坐下來，直接就問：「你是什麼意思？」  
蔣少看了我一眼。  
我沒說是什麼事，但我想他能懂。我是想問他昨晚為什麼演那樣一齣戲？  
果然，蔣少會意過來，笑了笑喊我：「致遠。」  
我小口啜酒，等蔣少繼續說下去。

「你是沒看見嚴老闆昨晚看你那眼神，像要把那個和你講悄悄話的男人揍一頓似的。說實話我挺羨慕的，我就是想看看他有多在意你？」  
「他是直的，我之前就和你說過了。」  
蔣少沒有理會我的話，只認真地問了我一句：「可你喜歡他吧？」  
又接著說：「別說謊，我挺會看人的。」  
我一時語塞。  
我看著蔣少沒有立刻回答，仰頭將剩餘的威士忌一飲而盡。舌尖的辛辣感瞬間麻痺了我的感官，我慢慢讓酒液滑入我的喉嚨；我想到了幾個月來我因嚴先生的幾句話心神不寧的模樣、想到我不願意看見他受累的模樣、想到我越發在意他的模樣。  
嚴先生是個很有魅力的人。  
我明明害怕他知道我的性向，卻還是忍不住接近他；我有很多次都能阻止他對我的戲弄，但我卻從來沒有這麼做。

末了，酒杯空了，我的思緒也獲得了沉澱。  
我眼角被辣得通紅，我說：「嗯。」


	5. Chapter 5

蔣少聽見我的回答，帶我到另一邊小一點的卡座，替我點了一杯馬丁尼。  
他說他佩服我的坦白。  
「敬你。」蔣少笑著乾掉了手中的威士忌。  
他的笑容中帶著點若有似無的悲傷，像是被勾起了什麼回憶一般。  
我不明白他的苦澀從何而來，我想他也有著不可言說的故事，我回敬了他。

喜歡不喜歡到了我們這個年紀，說起來都覺得有點過於矯情。  
多得是看了對眼就上床，合了心意就將就著過日子的人。  
沒敢想能過得多久、沒敢說愛、沒敢一衝動就是一輩子。  
更遑論看上一個直男，還妄想著能和他有點什麼；就算今天他和你好，明天他也能拔了屌就和女人結婚定終生。  
到頭來你終究孤身一人，整顆心都給了他，鮮血淋漓，要都要不回來。  
太疼了。  
太痛了。

「我明白你的顧慮。」蔣少又抽出一根菸來點火，順便給了我一根。  
他彎身湊過來，修長的手指扶著菸管，末端和我的相碰替我點燃，頓時霧氣繚繞於我們之間。蔣少一抬眼便對上我，他眼神晶亮，我們靠得很近，彷彿能從他瞳孔中看見我的身影。  
我頓時有種被看透了的倉皇，忙撇開視線。  
蔣少笑開來說：「但你連試都不去試，難道就會比較舒坦？」  
「你少抽點吧。」我低下頭來顧左右而言他。  
「我警告你啊方小遠。」蔣少左右掐著我的臉頰逼我看他，他眼角通紅，眉眼間帶著罕見的落寞，連嘴唇都在顫抖，「你多大了？嚴總多大了？還當自己是小年輕啊玩什麼你追我跑呢。」  
蔣少狠狠地吸一口菸含在嘴裡，然後盡數吐在我臉上兇狠地說：「我看得出來他挺在意你的，別說你沒發現。你有本事就把他徹底掰了，沒本事就和他講清楚，你當他老人家單著連個小情人都沒有是做什麼呢？」  
說完又自言自語一番：「唉不對，說不定他陽萎？」  
「他才不陽萎！」我掙扎著脫離蔣少的控制跳起來大聲說道：「也不老！」  
「好好好，不萎不萎。」蔣少擺擺手，把我壓回座位上。  
一根菸的時間讓我們倆都冷靜下來。  
「往前走吧致遠。」蔣少往後靠著沙發，仰頭盯著天花板，「別到頭來後悔了，最後落得兩頭空。」  
我愣了一下看向他，他都知道了什麼？  
蔣少看我的反應，睨著我朝我笑了出來：「你那次喝得挺多的，我連你前男友的結婚紀念日都知道了。」  
我苦笑，敬了他一杯，就當我接收了他的那些話。

這時，嚴先生總算談完找了過來。  
「蔣少怎麼把我助理帶來這兒了？」嚴先生笑著問。  
蔣少拉來一個菸灰缸將煙灰抖落說：「幫你教訓教訓他，看能不能識相點。」  
嚴先生看著我揉揉我的頭說：「他做得挺好的。」  
蔣少翻了個白眼撇過頭。  
嚴先生坐下來又和我們喝了不少酒。  
蔣少說了不少演藝圈的八卦消息來提振氣氛。  
一直喝威士忌也挺沒意思的，於是蔣少找來調酒師要他隨便做幾杯調酒送上來；我都數不清自己喝了多少，但總歸是沒有醉倒，最後還能站著走出Dark的大門。  
離開前我問蔣少，為什麼和我說那些？說起來這是我們第四次碰面，沒多認識，卻聽他講了不少話。  
蔣少笑著說他只是不願意看著兩個人在他面前錯過。  
僅此而已。

回去的路上我和嚴先生叫了輛計程車。我們坐在後座的左右兩側，一路無話。  
快到嚴先生的住處時，我的手機被一個顛簸從口袋裡甩了出來，掉在我和嚴先生之間的空位。  
我趕緊伸手往旁邊摸過去想把它撿回來，然而我還沒碰到我的手機，就先碰到了另一隻帶著溫度的大手；我嚇了一跳，瑟縮著想收回來，卻被一把握住。  
我倏然撇頭，看見那隻大手的主人目光灼灼地盯著我。

我想我喝多了。嚴先生也是。  
我們都喝多了，但偏偏沒有醉到不醒人事。  
兩個身心健全的男人。  
在我面前的，是我剛剛承認我喜歡上的男人。

嚴先生抓著我的手拉過去，他張嘴，從食指開始，細密地、溫柔地啃咬我的每一根手指。  
他的眼神極具侵略性地盯著我，車子裡很暗，我卻看得很清楚；我看著他的動作，我看著我的手指被他含進嘴裡又放出來，上頭還牽著少許透明的津液；我深吸一口氣，幾乎不能自己。

——他在挑逗我。  
得出這個結論的時候，我內心劇烈震懾。  
他為什麼挑逗我？  
我都不知道自己最後是如何付了款、如何下了車、如何被拉上電梯，再被扣著手腕推進門內背靠著玄關的牆，然後迎來一個鋪天蓋地的吻。  
我還在掙扎，我們甚至都還沒有說開。  
順序錯了。我無力地接受嚴先生的親吻。這樣不對，錯了，都錯了。

他是我的上司。  
嚴先生的親吻帶著濃厚的酒氣朝我壓了過來，他的舌頭輕而易舉地頂開我的牙關長驅直入，舔遍口腔內的每一寸縫隙，一下子就找到我的舌頭相互糾纏。

他是我的老闆。  
嚴先生一邊吻我一邊帶著強烈的暗示性揉捏我的臀瓣，指頭滑過凹陷處時甚至重重地按壓了一下。

他在索求我。  
「等一等，嚴先生，等一等……」我顫抖著推開他。

這個週末過完，我們還得一起工作。  
「等什麼？」嚴先生用染上情慾的眼睛瞪我，啞聲問。  
等什麼？  
我看著嚴先生，我突然回答不出來。  
半晌，我閉上眼睛，扶著他的頭狂亂地回吻他。  
去他的工作吧。  
此時此刻，我只想沉溺在他給我的快樂。

嚴先生攬著我的腰，手指一顆一顆替我解開了襯衫扣子，大手摩娑著我的腹部一路往上擦過我的乳尖，先是狠狠的擰，而後又捏起來扭轉。  
「啊……！」那一瞬間像是有電流竄過全身，癢得讓人渾身不對勁；我扶著嚴先生的頭後仰，不住喘氣。  
嚴先生撐住我，把我帶到他床上。他沒有停下動作，甚至能感覺到有些急躁；他一手捏著我的乳尖，另一手往下褪去我的褲子，嘴裡還叼著我另一邊乳頭，輕柔地用牙齒啃咬刮搔，還吮了一下。  
我知道我已經完全硬了，嚴先生也是；然而我一句話也說不出來，只能抱著嚴先生的頭張嘴呻吟。  
身體裡像有把火在燃燒，腦袋脹得失去方向，被嚴先生碰觸過的皮膚都滾燙得嚇人。  
「嘖。」嚴先生扯下我的內褲，在我的陰莖上捋了一把後說：「這麼濕。」  
說完還抬起手來在我眼前舔掉指尖沾上的前液。  
……太色情了。  
我忍不住用手臂擋住我的視線不敢看，然而不一會兒又被拉開來。  
「別遮。」嚴先生這麼說著，伸手從床頭櫃裡拿出一管未拆封的潤滑液，單手就把它拆開擠了出來。  
我還無暇思考嚴先生房間裡居然有潤滑液這件事，嚴先生已經俯身吻住我，一手套弄我的莖身，另一手掰開我的臀瓣，帶著潤滑液的手指在穴口轉了轉，指尖緩緩插進我的後穴。  
被異物進入的不適把我渾沌的思緒短暫地拉了回來。「啊……等……！」  
「放鬆，致遠，放鬆。」  
嚴先生一邊輕柔地吻去我眼角流下的淚水，一邊用一根手指抽插，等我適應了以後又緩慢的探入第二指；這次他加快了力道，牙齒輕輕地在我大腿內側舔咬。  
「嚴、嚴先生……哈啊……」我顫抖著想伸手觸碰我硬得發脹的陰莖，卻又被強硬地拉上來，取而代之的是後穴裡被插入了第三根手指；連同潤滑液在我體內轉動進出，淫靡的水聲頓時充滿了整個房間。

明明沒有開暖氣，卻感覺室內溫度上升了不少；嚴先生同樣興奮起來的性器抵在我大腿附近，一下一下輕輕的蹭。  
嚴先生緊緊抱著我，溫熱的吐氣灑在我耳際和頰邊，他輕啄了下我的太陽穴、眼角和鼻尖，我難耐的抓著他的衣角喊他：「嚴先生……」  
「疼不疼？」嚴先生吻了下我的額頭問。  
「不、不會……不疼……」  
得到我的回應，嚴先生笑了笑，又輕柔的撩開瀏海在我額頭上留下好幾個吻。  
我簡直要融化在嚴先生懷裡。  
嚴先生抽出手指，從床頭櫃裡拿出保險套。  
「幫我戴？」嚴先生笑著把保險套遞給我。  
我心裡想著你自己不會戴嗎，還是起身乖乖接過來；我上前和嚴先生接吻，手上動作著褪去了他的襯衫和長褲。  
嚴先生的內褲被完全勃起的性器抵得鼓脹，我隔著內褲碰了碰，然後一把扯了下來。尺寸可觀的陰莖在我面前彈了出來，粗壯堅挺，看上去十分誘人；我拆開保險套替他套上，推至根部，還沒來得及好好調侃一番，我整個人就被嚴先生掀翻在床上。  
嚴先生在陰莖上抹了潤滑液，抬起我的下顎一邊親吻我一邊進入我。  
「唔唔……哈……慢、慢點……」  
我太緊張，嚴先生進入得並不順利，裡頭生理性抗拒的直把他往外推。  
嚴先生花了很長時間才終於全根沒入。  
「致遠……」嚴先生聲音沙啞地喊我名字，臉上佈滿了汗水。  
他輕撫著我的臉頰。  
我笑了出來，舉起手抱住嚴先生寬厚的背脊。

於是當晚我被嚴先生正面按著雙腿抽插，每一下都狠狠地擦過我的敏感點；他嘴巴溫柔地舔著我的耳廓，下身瘋狂的抽送。  
「啊啊……你……輕點、輕點……」我在被他翻過身從背後進入的那瞬間哭著射了出來，我甚至都沒有碰到我的陰莖，那裡就一股一股地吐出了濃厚的精液。  
我射精的瞬間後穴同時夾緊了嚴先生，我聽見他一聲悶哼。  
然後就被更猛更烈地深入抽插。  
「啊啊啊……」  
最後我夾著嚴先生又射出一點精水，他才終於釋放出來。

隔天早上我醒在熟悉的床上，身上蓋著熟悉的被子；我身體早已被清理乾淨，旁邊的人不知道什麼時候離開的，被單上並沒有他的溫度。  
我愣愣地直起身，腰間和下身的疼痛瞬間襲來，全身酸軟無力。  
這時，房門被從外頭推開，嚴先生手裡拿著一個馬克杯探頭。  
他看見我醒了，笑著走了過來。  
「我給你熱了牛奶。」他單膝跪上床，扶著我的頭給了我一個吻。

我看著他做的這一切，感覺我還在做夢。  
我腦袋還沒有清醒，我想我肯定當機了。  
我愣了許久，結果開口的第一句話居然是：「One night stand？」

嚴先生，笑容凝固。


	6. Chapter 6

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！」  
「你說了？你真的說了one night stand？」  
「你對著你們老闆那張臉喊one night stand！」  
「你行啊方小遠！」  
「都會搞一夜情了！！」  
我半捂著耳朵喝酒，十分後悔大半夜來到Dark，還把和老闆上床這件事告訴這傢伙。蔣少在聽完我的描述以後非常不給面子地笑倒在沙發上。

我不太記得那天最後是怎麼離開嚴先生的住處。  
嚴先生在聽完我喊出的那句話以後沉默了一會兒，揉揉我的頭要我把牛奶喝完就離開房間了。  
我收拾好東西向嚴先生告辭時，他也只是要我回去路上小心。  
嚴先生從頭到尾都沒再提起那件事，他淡淡地笑著，我讀不出他的情緒。  
我怎麼就這麼不會說話？  
到家以後我想著前一晚的種種，抱著被子懊悔不已。  
嚴先生那麼溫柔地碰我，我想他應該不是奔著處理性慾來的。  
但他也沒明明白白和我說清楚，那一連串就像是被酒精催化的一時衝動，我其實也不太確定他是不是真的有那個意思。  
我有點怕，又不敢確認。  
所以才會忍不住用一夜情來合理化那個夜晚。

週一嚴先生還是和往常一樣，上班前和我確認行程，上班時不是在辦公室裡頭，就是在樓下會議室忙著蔣少給的那份計畫。  
適逢年底，公司內部其實有很多事情需要做總結；我也不是閒著的，新年時公司即將舉辦的聯歡會由我負責監督，還有很多項目沒有定下來。

工作似乎照常運轉，但有些地方卻微妙的不同了。  
「您需要咖啡嗎？」我敲了敲嚴先生的門問道。  
「我已經請柔君替我泡了。」嚴先生從裡面回答。  
我收回手一轉身，正好對上拿著馬克杯的柔君一臉擔憂地看著我。  
「嚴先生要我親自送進去。」柔君輕聲說。  
「啊，好。」我趕緊退開。

嚴先生不再拜託我泡咖啡了。  
我們的距離好像一下子又拉開來，嚴先生除了公事以外不會再找我；他變得特別忙，埋首在成堆的工作中一刻也不得休息。  
自那天之後，嚴先生不再和我閒聊，說的話也都是工作上的事。  
這樣好像才是對的、正常的上司和下屬之間的關係，但我卻覺得心裡頭好像有支重槌在敲打，一下一下地，撞得我心疼。  
幾乎要喘不過氣。

到了週末，我沒忍住跑去Dark找蔣少談，他好像一直都待在那兒。  
我被蔣少逼著喝他自己調的柑橘味的酒，再被他毫不留情地狠狠嘲笑一番。  
胡思亂想之際，我忽然又想起了一個人。  
——李子鴻。  
啊，多久沒清醒著想到這三個字了。  
我哽咽著，突然覺得有點難受。

在我二十八年的人生裡我曾有過一個男友。對，一個，就一個。  
我們交往了五年，十八歲在一起，二十三歲分手。  
他叫李子鴻，和我同年。我們是高中同學，但高中三年根本不熟，是在上了大學以後才在一起的；他和我考上同所大學，我選企管、他走資訊工程。  
在一起的過程沒有太驚天動地，現在想起來也覺得挺順其自然的。我們在確定學校以後就開始走得很近，時不時一起熟悉校園周邊什麼的，開學後也常常約出去，然後有天他就對我告白了。  
那時我確實對他有點好感，雖然還是懵懵懂懂的，但反正我接受了，所以說年少輕狂吧。

我其實也不太確定自己到底有沒有愛過他？但在一起相處的五年中喜歡還是有的，也逐漸習慣了兩個人一起在國內旅遊、偶爾出去吃頓好料、或整天就無所事事在宿舍唸書的日子。  
我太理所當然，從沒想過他會離開我。當我注意到李子鴻開始晚歸、開始不愛接我電話、開始躲著我講手機時——一切都已經來不及了。

當時我們剛畢業，我還在找工作；李子鴻要繼續讀研究所，才剛考上沒多久。  
那天我剛從面試完的企業大樓裡一走出來就接到一通李子鴻打來的電話。  
我沒多想，還以為他要來找我吃晚餐便接了起來，接著就聽見我手機裡李子鴻聲音模糊的說：「她懷孕了。」  
我腦筋頓時一片空白，沉默了許久才深吸一口氣問：「誰？」  
李子鴻哽咽地說：「我學妹，孩子是我的。」  
「阿遠……她不願意拿掉孩子，我、我要娶她。」

我在掛了電話以後直奔李子鴻的租屋處，用盡力氣才忍住沒哭出來；我全身都在顫抖，但還是努力維持理智，都不知道自己是氣憤得多還是難過得多。  
我咬牙按了電鈴，在李子鴻開門的瞬間朝他左臉直接揍了他一拳！  
李子鴻猝不及防被我一擊打倒在地。  
「結你媽婚！」我甩甩手，邁步離去。

我失魂落魄的走回家，坐在沙發上流著淚發呆了很久很久。  
我沒質問李子鴻，我潛意識裡不想當那種尖叫罵人的角色，我只敢在內心反覆地想：那我呢？我就這麼輕易被放棄了嗎？因為一個女人？  
我們這五年來、一千八百多個日子，就這樣用三言兩語打發了嗎？  
在我們交往期間還跑去找女人又算什麼事？  
我一陣反胃，衝到廁所去。一想到他在我們交往期間偷偷找女人還把人弄懷孕了就沒忍住對著馬桶不停乾嘔。

他還說他愛我。  
多麼噁心。  
說喜歡的是他，到頭來要分手的也是他。  
多麼諷刺。

後來我和幾個高中比較要好的同學聚會時輾轉得知李子鴻沒有繼續讀研究所，他為了維持家計直接出來工作，預計年底要辦婚禮。  
我在收到喜帖當天直接把它扔了——他居然還有臉寄喜帖給我？  
我沒有去。反正對我們的高中同學來說我們本來就沒多認識，交往以後除了我比較要好的朋友以外也沒人知道。  
我心裡想著要把他忘了，然後過上比他更好的生活；但我卻記住了他的結婚紀念日，想忘都忘不掉。  
算了吧，我無力地想，這樣就好。這樣最好。

「好的，回神。」蔣少在我面前拍了一下手。  
「啊。」我抱歉的對他笑了笑，趕緊從回憶中抽離。  
「我其實也幫不了你。」蔣少說，「我和嚴老闆不熟，不知道他是怎麼想的，也沒辦法直接幫你問。不過下週三不是有個公益拍賣活動嗎？如果嚴老闆會去的話，我倒是可以試試。」  
我用手機調出了嚴先生的行程表看了看回答：「他會去。」  
「嗯，我……我也不確定能不能行，到時候再見吧。」  
蔣少說完就把我趕回家去了。

我懷著一顆忐忑的心到了約定好的週三，那天早上起來時總覺得特別不安，我不禁有些害怕蔣少沒和我說的計畫到底會如何進行。  
沒想到就在我過去嚴先生家準備早餐時，嚴先生從臥室裡出來，突然開口要我準備一套女式禮服：要黑色的、身高一六八、體重四十八。  
我手裡端著餐盤愣了一下，就見嚴先生蹙眉問：「有什麼問題嗎？」  
「沒有。」我趕緊坐下來和他報告今天的行程。  
我嘴裡說著十一點的會議、下午三點的外訪、晚上六點的活動，腦袋卻亂成一團。  
我有一瞬間都覺得血液似乎停止流轉，渾身發冷，太陽穴突突地跳。

嚴先生從不帶女伴，從不。


	7. Chapter 7

我記下嚴先生的要求，並和他一同前往公司。  
下午三點，由柔君和嚴先生外訪客戶，我趁這段時間跑了好幾間女裝店。我在露肩款和抹胸款之間猶豫了很久，最後選定一件細肩帶貼身的黑色長洋裝，腰際做收腰設計，可以漂亮的呈現身材曲線；嚴先生給的數據非常漂亮，想必對方的身材很好，肯定能撐起這種洋裝。  
洋裝是名牌製造，布料柔軟如絲，質感特別好，就連我都滿意地來回看了好幾眼。  
那邊店員看我的樣子，直說我女朋友肯定特別幸福。  
我手上動作一頓，笑著回應她：是啊，沒錯。我心裡苦澀地想，能夠被嚴先生愛著的人那絕對是幸福的。嚴先生那麼好的人啊。  
我被她無心的一句話又拉回現實。

我結好帳，慎重地打包洋裝以後回到公司。嚴先生還沒有回來，但他傳了訊息告訴我傍晚五點會有司機在樓下等我，要我帶著洋裝去接人。  
我看了看時間，剩不到十分鐘就五點了；於是我收拾好東西、提著洋裝決定先下樓等待。  
五點整，我站在公司門口，一輛全黑色賓士緩緩駛入我眼簾，最後穩穩的停在我面前。我定睛一看嚇了一跳，居然是邁巴赫！  
司機先生下車接過我手中的洋裝，替我打開副駕駛座的車門要我先上車。  
這還是我第一次接觸這種頂級轎車，我在車上瞪著內裝，絲毫不敢輕舉妄動。  
司機先生上車以後提醒我要繫安全帶，接著穩穩地駛離公司。  
我左顧右盼，忍不住問：「這是……嚴先生的車？」  
司機先生用「你在說什麼廢話」的眼神睨了我一眼說：「是的。」

原來嚴先生不是只有一輛英菲尼迪嗎？他居然有請司機？  
那他、他為什麼還要每天親自開車和我上班？連出外參加宴會活動，都是我們倆輪流開車回家？  
回家？回家！  
我突然意識到有哪裡不對勁。  
——嚴先生的住處，只有一個停車位。  
一股詭異的念頭慢慢浮現，輕輕敲打著我的心；我感覺心跳正逐漸加速，一點一點的，越跳越快。  
這麼久以來，我似乎終於觸及了嚴先生不為人知的一面。  
「這輛車平時都停在哪裡？」我聲音顫抖，小心翼翼地問。  
「嚴先生在市區的房子裡。」司機先生的回答仍舊簡潔有力。

但卻足夠我思考了。

嚴先生有司機、有高級轎車、在市區還有一套房。  
但他分明就住在離我公寓只有兩條街距離的普通大廈，每天還必須親自開四十分鐘的車到市中心上班，下班後再開四十分鐘回來；有時遇到塞車甚至會拉長時間，車程一小時以上都有可能。  
他分明一直都開著那輛銀灰色的英菲尼迪，停在編號九三零的停車位。  
九三零？  
我拿出手機，行事曆滑到九月份，我動作一頓，看了一眼又收回來；我沒有查看嚴先生那天有什麼安排，因為我突然想起嚴先生那天根本沒有安排。  
今年的九月三十號，他推掉了某個劇組邀請投資方的飯局，找我去一間開在巷弄裡的日式料理店吃晚餐。  
我當時沒作他想，因為我時常和嚴先生忙到一起在外面草草解決晚餐。  
嚴先生帶我去的不是高級餐廳，就只是一很普通的日料店，店長是他的一個好朋友、非常好的朋友。  
我們和店長聊到很晚，最後嚴先生還先送我到公寓樓下後才開回自己的住處。  
他那天心情好得在車上哼起了歌。  
而我忙到都忘了……九月三十號，是我的生日。

嚴先生說，那是他非常喜歡的數字。  
他當時指著停車位的白漆數字看著我，那是我第一次坐他的車，他笑得特別燦爛好看地說：「我覺得這個數字為我帶來了好運。」  
我印象深刻，因為那是我第一次見嚴先生笑得那麼開心。

我怔愣了片刻，腦中所有資訊彷彿終於一塊塊拼湊起來，扣著我的身體逼我看清事實。  
嚴先生大可住在他市區的房子裡，每天多睡十幾分鐘，出門還有司機接送……但他沒有。  
他住在和我同一個區，一大早就必須被我叫起來，還得自己開車上班。  
他從來沒有抱怨過一句話。  
他總說他喜歡我做的早餐。  
這件事從我當上特助第二年開始，到現在第三年即將結束，持續了整整兩年。  
——兩年。

司機先生的話就像遺失了許久的最後一塊拼圖，在這個當下「喀噠」一聲卡了上去，將一幅畫完完整整、毫不保留地展現在我面前。  
我倏地恍然大悟。  
那是嚴先生給予我的所有溫柔。  
意識到這個真相的瞬間，我內心猝不及防的一陣憾動，疼地彷彿被狠狠撕裂開來。心臟如同被人死死揪住往裡揍了一拳又一拳，懲罰著我的後知後覺。  
我低下頭抓著左胸口差點喘不過氣，近乎窒息。我眼眶泛紅、渾身發顫、心亂如麻。

我到底都錯過了什麼？我都……我都做了什麼？  
我忽然想到蔣少那天對我說過的話。他說，別到頭來後悔了，落得兩頭空。  
我對嚴先生說我們只是一夜情、我為了保護自己把嚴先生推開來、我因為害怕而傷害了嚴先生分明敞開在我面前的心。  
——嚴先生的真心。

他又何嘗不害怕呢？  
我想到那天嚴先生凝滯在臉上的笑容，胸口又是一陣絞痛。

「方特助，我們到了。」司機先生沉靜的聲音把我拉了回來。  
我抬眼看了一眼所在地，那是一棟漂亮的住宅大樓。  
我花了一點時間讓自己冷靜下來說：「好的。」便提著洋裝下了車。  
我按著嚴先生給的住址順利找到正確的大門，深吸一口氣以後按了門鈴。  
很快就有人來應門了。  
如我所料，門內出現的是一位有著模特兒般姣好身材的女性；留著一頭大波浪褐色捲髮，眼睛很大、皮膚白皙、四肢纖細，年齡看起來比我還小。  
我對模特兒圈並不熟，所以一時想不起來她是哪位人物。  
「你就是方特助？請進吧，叫我婷婷就好。」婷婷笑著把我招呼進去又衝回房裡，我這才發現裡頭還有不少人，大約都是來替她梳妝的。  
我把洋裝交給一名看起來像助理的小女生，點頭和所有人打完招呼以後坐在客廳的沙發上耐心等待婷婷完妝。

六點整，婷婷總算著裝完畢從房裡出來。  
這套洋裝彷彿為她量身定做一般合適，完美地展現了她的優勢，凹凸有致的身材更為她增添了幾分性感。  
婷婷笑起來很可愛，她興奮地挽起我的手說：「方特助挑的衣服真好看。」  
我也真誠地給予她回應：「是你穿起來好看。」  
我領著婷婷下樓。大樓的旋轉門外，嚴先生換了套三件式正裝，雙手插著口袋、低頭倚在車門邊等在那裡。  
也不知等了多久。  
婷婷一看見嚴先生就小跑步奔了過去。  
「紹輝！」她大喊。  
嚴先生聞聲抬起了頭，笑著張開雙臂摟住了她。  
我低下頭不願多看，快步走了過去。司機先生已經等在左後座的方向開好了門，於是我開了右後座的門等在另一邊。  
嚴先生讓婷婷坐定以後才又繞回來上了車，我和司機先生分別坐回前座，之後便出發了。  
他們一路都在閒聊，我則端坐在前座逼自己冷靜下來。  
對，沒事的。我告訴自己。  
我正在工作，不能這麼輕易被影響了。  
我是嚴先生請來的特助，今晚，必須跟在嚴先生身邊協助他。  
這才是我的工作。  
我必須公私分明。

車子停在今晚活動場地外頭，由門口的侍者替我們開了車門。  
婷婷挽著嚴先生的手步入會場，我跟在他們後頭也走了進去。  
兩人很快地被四周迎來的賓客團團圍住。這是嚴先生在公開場合第一次帶女伴進場，眾人都興奮地上前詢問女伴的身分；沒多久我就被擠到了外圍，有些無措地站在原地一時不知如何是好。  
這時，我遠遠看見蔣少揮揮手朝我走了過來。  
「她是誰？」蔣少遞給我一杯香檳問。  
「嚴先生的女伴，她叫婷婷。」我答。  
蔣少沒說話，瞥了我一眼。我彷彿能從他眼神中看出一絲戲謔：看吧，早就說過了，現在後悔了吧？  
我被他盯得發怵，低下頭小聲地說：「今晚就算了吧。」別搞什麼花樣了。  
蔣少點點頭說：「知道了。」

活動還在進行。  
今晚來場的賓客很多，我盡量保持在嚴先生三步之內的距離默默看著；時不時有其他助理認出我來和我打招呼，我都維持客套的笑容和他們閒聊。  
正當我聚精會神地注意嚴先生的一舉一動，忽然有人從背後喊我：「方特助。」  
我聞聲轉過去，喊我的是個沒見過的生面孔，看起來和嚴先生差不多年紀。我內心疑惑，但還是笑著回應：「您好，不好意思，您是……」  
「我姓王，是蔣少的朋友，他和我提過你，說你很優秀。」王總將手裡端著的其中一杯香檳遞給我。  
聽他這麼一說，我下意識地用餘光尋找蔣少的身影，但卻沒看到人；而王總的手舉在半空中，還等著我去接那杯香檳。  
能夠進來會場裡的人非富即貴。我心中警惕，但不敢拒絕對方的好意，更何況對方還知道我的名字；要是弄得難看了，最後丟得還是嚴先生的臉。  
「王總。」我笑著接過來，舉杯將香檳一飲而盡。

王總又和我閒聊了幾句才離開。  
然而我一轉身，已不見嚴先生蹤影。


	8. Chapter 8

我大驚失色，在會場裡繞了很久，卻怎麼樣都找不到嚴先生。  
嚴先生不見了，他去哪了？  
我也不知道自己找了多久，也許三、四十分鐘、或更久，頭頂上的廣播正在宣布拍賣活動準備開始，賓客們紛紛移動，魚貫離開宴會廳。  
但我盯著門口許久，沒看見有和嚴先生相同的身影走出去。  
連一直跟在嚴先生身旁的婷婷都不見了，怎麼會這樣？

我焦急地不知所措，突然感覺身體踉蹌了一下，險些跌倒在地。我趕緊扶著牆壁站穩，然而暈眩感卻越來越強烈。  
我害怕的用力咬了下舌頭想讓自己保持清醒，卻沒有絲毫作用；我艱難地使勁捏了下大腿想，剛剛那杯香檳果然有問題，我被下藥了。  
我還是敵不過藥效發作的威力。  
我看著地板逐漸開始扭曲、原本深褐色的地毯都變成了鮮艷的亮紅色、我舉起手來想要呼救，卻發不出聲音，還看見了我的手指一分為二。  
我眼前所有東西都變成了兩個，然後開始旋轉；我看見所有會場內的裝飾品都在我面前跳舞，然後一個一個分裂開來。

我頭暈目眩得想吐。  
「致遠！」  
恍惚間，我看見三個嚴先生朝我跑了過來。  
然後我就沒了意識。

「是LSD。」  
「不會太久。」  
「他承認了。」  
「沒有過量。」  
「至少十二個小時。」  
「……謝謝。」  
「好的。」

我醒來時被消毒水的味道嗆了一下，白花花的天花板首先映入我眼簾；我扭過頭，發現我左手腕連著一管點滴，右手腕被布條固定在床上。  
醫院？  
「醒了？」嚴先生走了過來，伸手探了探我額頭。  
我看著嚴先生走出去又走回來，手裡多了一杯水。  
「喝一點。」他把我的床抬高，坐在床沿扶著我起身，杯口貼在我唇邊。  
我抿著唇沒有張口，嚴先生輕聲地說：「乖，喝一點，嗯？」  
我看一眼嚴先生，他對我笑了一下。  
我還在作夢嗎？零星的記憶在我腦中四散，有點混亂。  
我好像很久沒見到嚴先生的笑容了。  
我歪著頭看了嚴先生很久才慢慢想起來發生了什麼事——啊，我被下藥了。  
記憶慢慢回攏以後我不禁有些哽咽。「你去哪兒啦，我找了你好久。」  
脫口而出的這句話太過軟糯，說完自己都驚訝了一下，聽上去像在和嚴先生撒嬌似地。  
嚴先生愣了一下，也不逼我喝水了；他放下杯子摟著我的頭靠在他肩上說：「對不起。」  
「對不起……什麼呀？」我被他這麼一摟忍不住鼻酸，在開口時話都說不太清楚。  
「婷婷說她看見你被一個男人灌酒，我急著跑去追人，沒注意到你。」  
「怎麼又是婷婷呢……」我小聲的抱怨，在嚴先生肩上蹭了蹭。  
嚴先生聽了我的話笑出聲來。「你終於懂我心情了？」  
「什麼心情？」我問。  
嚴先生側頭咬了下我耳垂，又捏捏我後頸，在我耳邊壓低聲音說：「吃醋的心情。」  
我瞪了他一眼，也輕啃了一下嚴先生的耳垂再枕回他肩上說：「嗯。」  
我在嚴先生肩膀上理清自己還有些不清晰地思緒。也不知過了多久，我才想到一直縈繞在我心裡頭必須要盡快和嚴先生說清楚的話。  
我精神還有點恍惚，在嚴先生耳邊問他：「我還有沒有機會啊？」  
「什麼機會？」  
「就是……就是、想追你啊。」  
「為什麼想追我？」嚴先生話裡都含著笑。  
「我、我……」

「好了好了，你們當我透明人呢夠了啊我說。」一道女聲忽然打斷我們。  
我倏然撇過頭一看，原來婷婷就坐在病房角落裡的椅子上！不過她換了套休閒服、也沒有化妝，整個人都清秀了不少。  
我驀然驚醒，趕緊拉開和嚴先生的距離，嚴先生被我推開「嘖」了一聲把婷婷叫來我面前。  
「自我介紹一下。」嚴先生說。  
「行啊。」婷婷笑著坐到我另一邊的床沿，「我叫嚴紹婷，你可以叫我婷婷，今年二十二，跟你嚴先生呢是同父異母的妹妹，最近回來度個假。」  
「嚴先生是你叫的？」嚴先生挑眉。  
「呀，真兇。」婷婷替我解開了束縛住我的布條，說是要出去找醫生談談。  
婷婷離開以後房裡就真的只剩下我和嚴先生了。  
嚴先生沉默了一會兒，拉過我的右手，對著我手腕上的紅痕揉了揉問：「疼不疼？」  
我搖搖頭，張口想繼續剛才的話題。  
我想快一點告訴嚴先生，想讓他知道我的想法；我沒有想拒絕他，一點也沒有。  
嚴先生卻打斷我說：「我先說吧。」  
「啊。」我眨眨眼睛。

「不理你和婷婷的事都是故意的，我不否認，你要覺得幼稚也無所謂。我蠻生氣的，好像我不管做什麼你都沒感覺。我以為你也有那個意思，結果居然被你用一句one night stand打發了。」  
「不過我想了很久，是我的錯。是我沒先和你說清楚，就藉著酒精和你上床，讓你感到不安了，你肯定特別怕。我為你做的那些，終究也只是我心甘情願，怪你沒發現也不對。」  
嚴先生頓了一下才又繼續說：「我後來查了很多資料，真的很多啊不騙你，我想可能是因為我們的職場關係和我的性向讓你有了顧慮。確實，我只和女人交往過，對男人是第一次。我想你可能也是擔心這個？我可以和你玩玩之後拍拍屁股走人，我看蠻多人都是這樣分享的。」  
我又想開口，這次直接被嚴先生反手摀住嘴巴。他掌心貼著我的唇湊近我，和我的臉只有不到一根指頭的距離。  
嚴先生盯著我，一字一句都說得很慢：「基於我們私底下並不熟悉讓你不怎麼信任我，我就先跟你講清楚了。我之前追得太隱晦導致你不理解，所以我們重頭來過。」  
「我喜歡你，我來追你。不是玩玩。」  
「你可以吊著我，但不要太久。」  
「我讓你看我的真心。」

嚴先生隔著掌心親了我一下，就退開來示意我可以說話了。  
我第一次聽嚴先生一口氣說那麼多話。  
我其實有很多話想說，我想跟嚴先生說我早就明白了；但聽完嚴先生的一席話，我好像又突然無話可說了。  
我躊躇了一番後發現嚴先生把該說的都搶著說完了。  
最後我只緩緩地吐出一句：「我喜歡你啊，不用你追。」  
「要你管。」嚴先生惡狠狠地瞪了我一眼。  
我想了想又追問他：「真、真心什麼的那幾句，是你自己想的？」  
嚴先生一怔，臉頰瞬間攀上一抹紅暈、直至耳根，他咬牙說：「……網路博大精深。」  
呀。好可愛。

點滴裡只是普通的生理食鹽水，我醒來後也沒什麼後遺症，注射完就可以出院了；婷婷見我沒有大礙，自己蹦跳著先離開了醫院。  
嚴先生說我被餵了一種名為LSD的致幻劑，它無色無味、不容易察覺、也不會致死，藥效一般都在三十分鐘到一小時後才發作；有些人認為這是一種提振精神用的藥物，但一般沒接觸過的人一次服用大量的LSD則會產生幻覺和負面情緒，而且會持續六到十二小時不等。  
幸運的是我直接暈了過去，所以沒有產生什麼危害，只是為了預防才把我綁在床上。  
嚴先生說婷婷當時看見我被一名男人攔住，然後喝了那個男人手裡的酒；她抓著嚴先生追了過去，在會場外成功把人制伏，還用高跟鞋狠狠砸了那人的頭。  
但等他們想到我可能已經藥效發作又找回會場時，我已近乎昏厥。  
而那個男人就是王總，他也不是什麼王總，只是個忌妒我和蔣少在酒吧裡走得很近的不知名追求者。  
蔣少知道了以後氣得替我在醫院裡硬是安排了一個床位，用金錢的力量給我弄來一瓶點滴，然後親自跑去對付他了。我則是昏睡了將近十個小時。

回去的時候嚴先生開來那輛我熟悉的英菲尼迪。  
「邁巴赫呢？」我在車上問他。  
「你喜歡？」嚴先生問。  
「我還沒坐過後座呢。」  
「下次再帶你坐。」嚴先生拍掉我打算繫安全帶的手，伸手替我扣好後說：「我開車，你就只能坐這台。」  
我愣了一下笑出來：「這麼霸道啊。」  
「那當然。」嚴先生哼哼兩聲發動了車子。  
嚴先生載我回到我的公寓，囑咐我要在家裡好好休息，他已經幫我多請了一天假；他坐在駕駛座上對我嘮叨，似乎並沒有要下車的意思。  
「……你要走了？」我突然有點不捨。  
「我還在追你呢。」嚴先生大笑兩聲，油門一踩就蹭地開走了。  
我看著瞬間就消失在我面前的車尾燈，怎麼覺得他挺樂在其中的呢？

大早上的回到家裡，我換了身衣服，隨便吃了點東西就習慣性地點開手機裡隨時保存的嚴先生的行程表來查看。  
嚴先生到下班前都被各種大小會議塞得滿滿的，晚上倒是沒事。  
我無所事事地在床上瞪著嚴先生的行程表。  
嚴先生傳來訊息告訴我他下班以後會先回去放個東西再來接我出去吃晚餐。  
我看著那條訊息。  
突然靈機一動。

下午四點，我到超市買好菜，動身前往嚴先生的住處。  
我可是有嚴先生家的指紋密碼呢！可以給嚴先生做晚飯啦！  
我溜進廚房裡準備大展身手，腦中已經想好了菜單。  
考量到兩個人也吃得不多，我炒了盤空心菜、絲瓜炒蛋和一條清蒸鱈魚，又燉了鍋玉米排骨湯就算完成了。  
大約六點半，我將煮好的飯菜端上餐桌，等著嚴先生回來。  
他會不會很驚訝？

嚴先生是在將近七點回來的。我聽見門鎖被打開的聲音趕緊從廚房跑出去迎接他，成功的讓嚴先生愣在門口。  
「你怎麼在這裡？」嚴先生脫了鞋走進來，一邊卸手錶一邊問我。  
我接過他的公事包放到沙發旁說：「一起吃晚餐啊。」  
嚴先生看了一眼餐桌上的菜：「你做的？」  
「不喜歡？」  
嚴先生挑眉，鬆開領帶，「說了出去吃的，做飯多累啊。」而後準備走進臥室。  
「我說過了。」我趕緊拉住嚴先生的西裝下擺不讓他進去，「我喜歡你，不用你追……我也可以追你啊。」  
嚴先生聞言，終於笑了出來。  
他揉揉我的頭說：「行啊。」


	9. Chapter 9

嚴先生開始認真執行他的追求計畫。

時序已進入十二月份，每天晨醒時天還未亮，我便會忍不住多賴下床。有天早上我稍微遲了點到嚴先生的住處，進去以後才發現嚴先生已經起來了。  
餐桌上還擺了兩個盤子，上頭放了兩片烤吐司。  
嚴先生圍著圍裙從廚房走出來，看見是我以後明顯非常驚訝；他瞪大眼睛看看我、又看了看牆上的時鐘。「這麼晚了？」他嘟囔著說。  
我見他姿勢詭異的拿著鍋鏟，趁他不注意溜進廚房。  
平底鍋裡有兩個焦黑的荷包蛋。  
地上的垃圾袋裡有目測至少六個破碎的蛋殼。  
「你給我做早餐啊？」我笑著看嚴先生站在廚房外面一臉不知所措，像個做錯事的孩子一樣。  
嚴先生癟著嘴說：「我也就是試試。」  
我向嚴先生招了招手把他叫進來，「我教你吧。」我說。  
我們那天一起做了三明治，飯後第一次一起在流理臺邊洗碗，然後一起上班。  
雖然賣相不怎麼樣，但大約是我吃過最好吃的三明治了。

我繼續忙著新年聯歡會的相關事宜，這項工作目前佔據了我大部分的時間。  
我幾乎都待在辦公室裡頭瀏覽下面交上來的流程內容，有會議時才出去。

有一天，柔君在休息時間鬼鬼祟祟的敲門繞了進來。  
「嗯？」我疑惑地抬眼看她。  
「剛剛嚴總跑來找我。」柔君興奮的像是得知了什麼大八卦。  
「怎麼了？」我被她的雀躍感染，不禁跟著笑了出來。  
柔君跑來我旁邊小聲地說：「嚴總問我我這個年紀的男生都喜歡什麼？」  
我笑了兩聲問：「那你怎麼回？」  
「我說我這個年紀的男生喜歡的東西方特助可能沒什麼興趣！哈哈哈哈！」柔君說完就不顧形象地大聲笑了出來。

然後我聽見嚴先生在外面大喊：「我都聽到了啊柔君小妹妹！你以為這裡隔音很好嗎！」  
我也忍不住大聲笑了出來。  
柔君幾乎是立刻就發現了我們的事，又或者說她從一開始就知道了。  
畢竟嚴先生還特別吩咐她不要穿裙子，又總是只在我們兩個在茶水間聊天時晃過來裝水，再隨便交代我一些沒那麼重要的工作。

我翻了翻行事曆才注意到聖誕節將至。  
沒想到嚴先生居然是會慶祝這些節日的人嗎？明明都三十三歲的人了？  
怎麼這麼可愛啊。  
我想著也該給嚴先生準備禮物，默默在二十五號那天做了個記號。  
基本上，我和嚴先生都挺忙的。  
我們早上大部分都在和各個部門開會，下午不是出去談公事就是在辦公室裡頭辦公、或繼續開會，有時晚上還有聚會。  
一天之中見面的時間很多，但真正能單獨相處的時間並不多。  
因此嚴先生總是利用早上出門前的時間執行他的追求計畫。  
例如在餐桌上擺一束玫瑰花。  
例如大早上的站在我公寓樓下等我，再和我一起走到他家。  
例如出門前抓著我說辛苦了。  
但親自做早餐倒是被他放棄了，因為他發現他是真的沒有天分。

我經常被他笨拙的示好逗笑，卻又被他無心的幾句話弄得臉紅心跳。  
就像有一次我問他一直都是這樣追人的嗎？  
他當時正蹲在地上替我綁鞋帶，聽見我的問題停下動作抬起頭來對我說：「沒，你是我第一個追的人，大概也會是最後一個。」  
然後又低頭繼續幫我把鞋帶綁好。  
看看，他這麼輕易就能帶動我的心。  
我真的很想叫他別追了，這麼辛苦做什麼呢？連牽個手都不行。  
但嚴先生樂此不疲。

嚴先生似乎還有個計畫清單。這是柔君告訴我的，她說她在陪嚴先生開會時偶然發現嚴先生對著會議資料底下的手機皺眉；她偷看到上面寫著：和致遠吃聖誕大餐。  
文字前面附帶一個方框框，下面還有好幾條。  
我都不曉得該吐槽他工作不認真還是追我追得太認真。  
但我還是準備好禮物，並直接幫他把二十五號那天晚上的行程推掉。

聖誕節那天我們如願坐在高空景觀餐廳中俯瞰城市夜景。當天天氣極好，天空沒有一絲遮蔽，視線內的景致一覽無遺。  
約會邀請是我先提的，餐廳是嚴先生兩週前訂的。  
「兩週前還訂得到啊。」我說。  
「金錢的力量。」嚴先生說。  
我們輕碰了下盛裝紅酒的高腳杯，相視而笑。

晚餐過後嚴先生拿出了一個黑色的方盒子遞給我，要我當場拆開。我嘴裡唸著你送了什麼啊還是打開了——是一副萬寶龍袖扣。  
嚴先生要我抬頭看他手腕——他襯衫的袖口處，也別了副一模一樣的袖扣。  
我笑著當場就拆下原本的袖扣換上了新的。  
我送嚴先生的是個領帶夾，不過我沒有他那麼浪漫，居然還想到要買一對；嚴先生說沒關係，也開心地直接換上新的。  
我們又在餐廳內待了一會兒才離開。  
嚴先生今天喝了酒無法開車，因此他完成了我的小願望，讓我坐上邁巴赫的後座回家。  
司機先生把我們倆放在我公寓樓下後就離開了。  
我拉著嚴先生問他：「我什麼時候才能答應你啊？」  
「再等等。」  
「那能不能親一下？」  
嚴先生眼神飄移，猶豫了一下說：「……再等等。」

我無視了嚴先生的話，直接把他拉到巷弄裡扯著他的領帶吻住他。  
我們倆身高沒有差很多，因此我只要稍微抬頭就能找到嚴先生的嘴唇；我抱著他的腰盡力舔吻他，嚴先生在一陣愣神後才終於壓著我的後腦杓回應我。  
嚴先生在掌控了主導權以後給了我強而有力的吸吮，我摩娑著他的背脊，他揉捏著我的腰，我們在一陣啃咬以後分開來抵著對方的額頭喘氣；嚴先生看了我很久，然後輕啄了下我額頭說先到此為止吧。  
我們貼得很近，能感覺到彼此都起了些許反應。  
嚴先生顯然還想繼續他的追求計畫，我點點頭，又抱了他一下後才和他道別。

作為一名娛樂公司老闆，在商人忙著賺錢的聖誕節夜晚任性放假的結果就是必須一路忙到新年。而身為一名老闆特助，就是必須陪著老闆一路忙到新年。  
慶幸的是我終於順利辦成了新年聯歡會，接下來不會再有大型活動需要由我負責了。  
然而嚴先生可沒那麼幸運。  
他從聖誕節過後就一直忙到一月中旬還不得休息。  
我無從得知嚴先生的追求計畫進行到哪一步了，儘管他每天都忙著工作上的事，他還是會抽空和我傳訊息、通電話，並時不時閒聊幾句。

我從和嚴先生聊天的過程中終於漸漸了解他。  
嚴先生有一個同父同母的弟弟和一個同父異母的妹妹，生母很早就過世了；他父親是在他十歲時再娶，後媽是在他十一歲時生下了這個妹妹。  
前幾年他父親還會對他嘮叨幾句關於結婚成家的話題，但近幾年已經沒再提了，大約是知道他真的很忙。  
嚴先生說他會慢慢讓家裡人認知到這件事，等到他們真正能接受了再帶我回去見面。「如果接受不了就私奔吧。」嚴先生開玩笑地說。

我也和他說了我不少事。  
例如我家裡其實知道我的性向，他們從一開始反對到現如今已經慢慢接受了、我上頭有一個哥哥，他已經結婚了，還有兩個兒子……  
「話說。」我在和嚴先生聊天時突然想到，湊近了他耳邊。  
嚴先生向我靠過來傾聽。  
「你和我哥一樣年紀呢。」我在嚴先生耳邊小聲地喊他：「紹輝哥哥。」  
嚴先生瞬間就臉紅了。  
呀。太可愛了。

一月底的某個週末夜晚，蔣少約我去Dark聚聚。  
蔣少白天的工作其實也是做娛樂公司，因此我們雖然一直有在公共場合見面，私底下他也忙翻了，一直騰不出時間來聊聊。  
我在晚上十一點左右到那裡，一樓的舞池已經開始了今晚的活動；我走進去以後看見蔣少靠在二樓的圍欄邊朝我揮手，便直接上樓。  
「最近怎麼樣？」蔣少遞給我一杯長島冰茶。  
今天喝這麼烈？  
我輕啜了一口說：「嚴先生正拿追求我當樂趣呢。」  
「那挺好的呀。」蔣少用威士忌和我碰杯。  
「那倒是。」我笑著認同。  
我們又閒聊了幾句，蔣少突然說裡面空氣太差，想到外頭透個氣。  
我們把酒喝完以後就走下去，突然發現一樓原本還在跳舞的年輕人們都在對著外面探頭探腦，時不時還有幾聲興奮的尖叫聲。  
我疑惑地看向蔣少，他則是回以我一個挑釁似的笑容。  
我心中驀然騰起一絲不安。

我們穿越了人群走出門外，一抬眼，我整個人便愣在原地。  
一輛大紅色的法拉利極為霸道地停在店門口，旁邊就站著嚴先生；嚴先生穿著三件式正裝，手裡攥著什麼，直勾勾地盯著我看。  
我咽了口口水，還有點不可置信地轉頭問蔣少：「你的車？」  
蔣少哈哈大笑，「去吧，都給你喝酒壯膽了。」他推了我一把。  
我踉蹌一步走上前，嚴先生把手裡攥著的東西交到我手上——是法拉利的車鑰匙。  
頓時呼吸一窒。  
我低頭看了看鑰匙，又抬頭看嚴先生，一時驚訝地說不出話。  
在我終於明白嚴先生的意思以後，眼淚瞬間就飆了出來。  
我眼裡彷彿只剩下嚴先生一人，微紅著臉對我說話。

嚴先生揉了揉鼻子說：「我其實也講不出什麼太浪漫的話。」  
「你總說我很厲害，能夠把一間瀕死的公司救回來，但在你來之前我其實也曾想過放棄。你在公司最艱難的時候來了，你讓我看見了你的認真和負責，你的笑容和溫柔給予我繼續走下去的勇氣。」  
「你在不知不覺間拯救了我，於我來說，你才是最令我欽佩的人。一開始我也掙扎過，覺得我怎麼那麼容易就彎了；但後來我才知道我也不是誰都行，就只是喜歡你而已。我從工作中注意你、在生活中了解你、到現在我愛你，所以……那什麼、跟我交往吧，方致遠。我想和你一起有個家。」  
我的眼淚被嚴先生最後一句卡詞給硬生生逼了回去，我噗哧一聲笑了出來：「你好老派啊嚴先生。」  
「你好煩啊方致遠。」嚴先生也笑了出來。  
我指尖輕撫過法拉利流線型的車身，「為什麼是跑車？」抬頭問他。  
「蔣少說男人都喜歡跑車。」  
我輕笑：「那你怎麼沒問蔣少我喜不喜歡跑車？」  
嚴先生很聰明，他幾乎是立刻就意會過來的反問我：「你喜歡跑車嗎？」  
我給了他一個大大的笑容，在周遭吵雜地歡呼聲中抓住嚴先生的衣領將他整個人扯過來狠狠吻住他的唇。

「我喜歡你，我愛你。」我說：「謝謝你。」


	10. 完結

法拉利最終還是沒有跟我們回家，因為我的公寓沒有停車位，而嚴先生的停車位已經被英菲尼迪佔據了。嚴先生請他的司機來把法拉利開回他市區的房子，自己開車送我回去。  
「法拉利真的是你買的啊！」我直到上了車才從驚愕中回神。  
「買完差不多沒錢了，真的好貴啊。」嚴先生苦笑著替我繫上安全帶。  
「你就算不買我也不會拒絕啊。」  
「不能這麼說。」嚴先生捏了捏我的手說：「我就是想讓你高興，順便自我膨脹一下原來我還是買得起這種奢侈品的。」

嚴先生直接開回了他的住處。他將車子停妥後沒有熄火，就在我伸手開門前攔住我說：「今天住我這。」用的是命令句。  
我疑惑地轉頭看他。  
嚴先生撇頭看著窗外，一手還遮著半張臉不讓我看見；但他通紅的耳廓卻出賣了他，將滿腹心思都寫在臉上。我輕笑出聲，以前怎麼就不知道嚴先生這麼可愛呢？  
「可什麼都沒有怎麼住啊？」我故意問他。  
嚴先生沒回答，還是看著窗外。他放開了抓著我的手，往前伸過去拉了一下副駕駛座前面置物箱的開關。

各種保險套、潤滑液、和一條全新的黑色內褲自帶打光的亮在我面前。

「原來你喜歡香蕉味的？」我打趣地拿出其中一個保險套在他面前甩了甩。  
「饒了我吧方小遠。」嚴先生終於看向我，固定住我揮舞保險套的手，俯身湊近吻住我。  
「唔……」我丟開套子，搭上嚴先生的脖頸閉眼回應他。  
嚴先生攬住我的腰和屁股，一使力就把我從副駕駛座拉過去跨坐在他腿上，由下而上細密地吮吻我的唇瓣。  
「嚴先、嗯唔……」我只能在他短暫的分離換氣中溢出微弱地呻吟，而後又被嚴先生伸舌吻住。

車裡空間狹小，兩個一八零以上的男人擠在一個座位上接吻，不一會兒就顯得特別擁擠，弄得我們滿身是汗。  
嚴先生舌尖頂入我的口腔內，勾住我的舌頭糾纏了很久才終於放過我。我被他吻得來不及喘氣，嚴先生在分開時還故意牽引出一條細長的銀絲，又挑逗的伸舌將銀絲捲入口中。  
他怎麼就這麼壞呢！  
我被嚴先生一連串的舉動弄得羞憤不已。  
「上去，好嗎？」嚴先生低笑一聲，抵著我的額頭問我。  
我點點頭，又和他交換了一個綿長的吻才一起上樓。

嚴先生讓我先去洗澡。  
這是我在開始進出這間屋子以來第一次踏入這裡的浴室。  
浴室不大，就在嚴先生的臥室裡頭，除了浴缸以外該有的都有；我手上掛著嚴先生給我的浴巾，興奮的一一拿起淋浴間裡的瓶罐研究。

浴室裡有嚴先生的味道。我在意識到這一點以後看著洗手臺前的大鏡子把衣服脫了，我脖子以下至肩膀還有些泛紅，都是被嚴先生激起來的。  
我害羞的進了淋浴間，背對著門口打開花灑；將水調至適宜的溫度後我快速的洗好頭髮，再關掉花灑慢慢將沐浴乳塗抹在身上。  
一想到嚴先生在外面等我，心跳就不自覺地加快，整個人都緊張起來。  
我們的第一次是在微醺後意識不清的狀態下進行的，然而今天兩個人都很清醒。  
我突然有點後悔剛剛沒有多喝點酒。  
我將身體都抹上泡沫搓乾淨之後又重新開了花灑，閉上眼睛仰頭沖洗全身。  
就在這時候，腰間突然被一雙大手由後往前環住，後背貼上來一具滾燙的身體，還有什麼頂在我屁股上。  
意識到是什麼以後我狠狠抖了一下，單手撐著牆壁差點站不穩；灼熱的氣息吐在我耳邊，又消散在浴室的霧氣中。

花灑被關掉了。  
「你洗太久了。」低啞的聲音透過耳膜震顫著我的心。

我還來不及反駁，就被一隻手從後頭扭過我的下顎逼我轉過去接受霸道又濕熱的吻。嚴先生直接纏住我的舌頭吸吮，兩手在我腰上大力的揉捏以後直攻兩邊乳首，指甲在上頭輕揉刮搔逼得乳頭挺立起來以後同時捏住揉捻。  
「嗯……！」一次被揪住兩邊刺激得我從唇縫間溢出一聲呻吟，就又被含住了唇瓣。  
粗糙的指腹在乳尖或輕或重地旋轉拉扯，惹得我幾乎是立刻就勃起了。  
嚴先生弄了很久才終於玩夠了似的放過它們，他抽出一隻手來延著我的胸膛往下輕撫，一下子就握住了我的陰莖，拇指還在頂端色情的打轉。  
「你、你別……啊……」  
「呵呵。」嚴先生在我耳垂上咬了一下，在我耳邊說：「好濕，小色鬼。」  
我艱難的往後伸手也抓住了嚴先生硬挺的陰莖說：「你、你不也是……」  
「我不否認啊。」嚴先生笑了笑，輕啄了下我的臉頰後把我整個人轉過來面對他，壓著我的後腦杓讓我靠在他肩膀上擁住我。  
「真的好喜歡你啊……」嚴先生低聲感嘆。  
我被他突如其來地告白弄得一陣鼻酸，「你做什麼……」我也用力抱住嚴先生。  
「去床上。」嚴先生說完，又重新打開花灑沖洗我們全身。

我們一邊擦乾身體一邊擁吻，唇舌膠著著走出浴室，再雙雙倒在嚴先生的大床上。我壓著嚴先生的胸膛不讓他起身，伸手拿來放在床頭櫃上的潤滑液。  
「致遠……」嚴先生掙扎著起身坐在床沿還想拉我。  
我拍掉嚴先生的手，挑釁的對他笑了下說：「你看著。」  
儘管嘴上這麼說，我還是很緊張；我沒有主動做過這種事，擠出潤滑液時連手指都在顫抖。可我不想一直處在被動，我也想讓嚴先生知道我同樣喜歡他。  
——想讓他舒服。  
我跪在地上握住嚴先生的陰莖一口含住，另一手伸到後面去試探了下就直接刺了進去。  
「唔唔……」  
「呃……致遠……」  
我和嚴先生同時悶哼一聲。我習慣了下粗硬的性器在口腔內的酸漲感後就開始了動作，一邊舔舐一邊讓它前後進出。我還是第一次幫男人口交，我做得並不好，有好幾次都嗑到牙齒，引來嚴先生低聲的粗喘。  
「別急，你做得很好。」嚴先生沒有責備我，他從我的頭頂輕撫至臉頰，盯著我的眼神裡滿是情慾。  
我看著這樣的嚴先生更加賣力地吞吐他灼熱的性器，我用舌尖試著在頂端打轉挑逗他，把溢出來的透明前液都吸進嘴裡；同時加入第二根手指替自己擴張，使勁將穴口撐大。  
「致遠……」嚴先生的聲音特別性感地喊著我的名字。  
我將他的陰莖吐出來，舔著莖身問他：「舒服嗎？」  
「嗯，舒服，致遠，你真棒。」嚴先生沙啞地說。他替我拭去眼角的淚珠，把我拉了上來：「讓我來。」

「啊、嚴先生……」嚴先生把我放倒在床上，一點掙扎都沒有就含住了我的陰莖開始吞吐，右手直接往我體內送入三指輕柔抽插。  
「喊我名字，致遠，我想聽你喊。」  
嚴先生的動作溫柔，手指轉動方向，一點一點地刺激我。  
嚴先生在吐出我的陰莖後舌頭轉戰我的乳頭，對著兩邊乳尖又是舔舐又是輕啃，在上面塗滿他的唾液；被牙齒擦過的酥麻感瞬間侵占了我所有神經，我捲著腳趾放聲呻吟。  
我抱著嚴先生的頭，舒服得整個人都沒了力氣：「紹輝……紹輝……」  
「在的。」嚴先生笑著拔出手指，吻了吻我，伸手去取床頭櫃的保險套。  
我心中一動，趕緊阻止嚴先生的動作；嚴先生一愣，俯身又吻了下我問：「怎麼了？」  
我仰頭啃咬嚴先生的下巴說：「別戴了……」  
嚴先生呼吸一窒，「你確定？」他眼神中逐漸透露出侵略性。  
我點點頭，接著就被嚴先生兩手抓著敞開腿，又擠了些潤滑液，沒有給我時間緩和就挺身直接送了進來。  
「啊、等、嗯……！」粗壯的陰莖直接撐開穴口頂進深處，我尖叫著攀著嚴先生的背脊喘氣，和嚴先生直接接合的滿足感瞬間抵過了後穴被撐開的異物感和不適。嚴先生抱著我，待到我告訴他行了以後才開始動作。

嚴先生埋首在我頸間粗重的喘息，下身深淺不一地抽送，每一下都撞得我渾身顫慄。  
「紹輝……那裡……好舒服……」  
「這裡？」嚴先生雙手托住我的臀部抬高，試探性地一頂。  
「嗯、那裡……好棒……」  
「嘖，你今天怎麼這麼騷。」得到我的答覆，嚴先生開始對著那個敏感點狂抽猛送；沒幾分鐘後又突然抽身將我整個人翻過去背對著他、壓低我的腰抬高臀部再度送了進來。  
「啊啊……紹輝……」我抱著枕頭感覺腰都軟了，嚴先生從後頭更深入地抽插，不停撞擊著那處，將我的呻吟聲撞得支離破碎。  
「別夾那麼緊。」嚴先生使勁抓著我的臀邊衝撞邊粗啞地說：「多喊喊。」  
我整個人都要無法思考了，胡亂地喊著：「紹輝、紹輝……」  
「……老公……」  
嚴先生「操」一聲，伸手往前握住我的陰莖用力揉捏，同時他俯身咬住我後頸處的肉，挺腰用力做最後衝刺。  
臀肉被撞擊的啪啪作響，來自下身和後穴的衝擊直衝腦門，逐漸領我達到高潮。  
「我想射了、讓我射……啊啊！」  
「哼嗯……！」  
最後，我在痙攣著射出來的同時聽見嚴先生悶哼一聲就著插入的姿勢挺身將熱燙的精液全數灌進我體內。  
我含著高潮的餘韻回頭和嚴先生接吻，再讓嚴先生拉著我到浴室清洗。我們在浴室裡沒忍住又做了一次，才終於渾身癱軟的上了床。

早上醒來時我整個人被嚴先生緊抱在懷裡，而他已經醒了。  
嚴先生收緊手臂，用下巴蹭了蹭我頭頂說：「我給你熱了牛奶。」  
「你熱完還跑回來啊？」我把臉埋進他胸膛回抱住他。  
嚴先生說：「嗯，想讓你醒在我懷裡。」  
「等你給我做早餐。」  
「我來開車，我們一起去上班。」

我後來才知道，我的老闆其實並不特別節儉。  
嚴先生不玩包養、不上酒店、不迷跑車，但他買了離我公寓只有兩條街距離的大廈、工作以外的時間幾乎給了我、還破例買了輛法拉利。  
嚴先生說他不敢對我保證未來能怎麼樣。我們都不年輕了，已經沒有年輕人那種口頭承諾一輩子都好的不切實際。  
他有的是努力讓未來更好的憧憬和期許。

不求餘生有你，但願此時此刻此情此景，與你相知且相惜。

END


	11. 番外一  來說說我和我特助這些事

二十九歲那一年我還只是公司的其中一個副總，主要負責跟進旗下藝人們的工作狀況；突然有一天另一個副總告訴我公司要完了，然後他就辭職不幹了。  
還帶走了幾個能幹的下屬。  
原來我們老闆私自挪用公款、潛規則自家藝人，結果發現自己搞砸了，然後也準備滾蛋。  
董事會不願意就這樣放棄，但高層都跑光了，就剩我一個怎麼辦呢？他們也沒人願意坐上那個位子——於是我就成了公司的最高決策人。  
太蠢了。我第一次坐上老闆椅時不禁這麼想。  
但沒辦法，位子都接了，該做的事還是得做。

三十到三十一歲那一年我到處奔波，勉強找來幾個願意做的經紀人、簽下幾個底子不錯的小孩；當時我沒有助理，一個人跑來跑去談合約、談工作、挖藝人，差點沒把自己累死。  
有好幾次我都想著乾脆也辭職算了，我也不是非要待在這裡不可，沒必要這麼盡心盡力。但想歸想，我還是沒有真的離開，大約是還想掙扎一番、想知道自己的極限在哪裡。  
於是我開了一個大概沒什麼人會來應徵的薪資不抱希望的徵了一個特助。  
結果沒幾天人資跑來跟我說徵到人了，人二十六、企管畢業、工作經驗四年、沒當過助理。  
他叫方致遠。  
我心想，這是哪裡來不缺錢的傻子吧？  
我還是意思意思的親自和他面談。  
「為什麼想來應徵？」我問他。  
他猶豫了一下說：「想挑戰一下自己。」  
當天回去我直接批了他的履歷，安排他兩天後來上班。  
我在心中把「傻子」的評價打了個叉。這人有膽識，我欣賞。

小方在正式上崗以後開始跟著我到處跑，我們四處奔走，動用了所有人脈找齊資源——雖然我現在是這麼輕描淡寫地帶過，但當時真的是非常非常辛苦。  
不得不說小方真的做得很好。他工作能力極強、口條清晰有禮、善於察言觀色，我其實並不相信他能做得長久。  
但他來了，還真就不走了。  
他沒有對我抱怨過一句話、沒有對我的決策有過一點懷疑；小方一直都笑著完成我交待他的所有工作，然後再完美的把成果交上來對我說：「嚴先生，都做好了。」  
他笑起來眉眼彎彎的，帶著年輕人特有的朝氣，特別可愛。  
我聽他喊我「嚴先生」，莫名覺得挺舒心的，也就沒有要他改過來。

最開始的時候，我是欣賞他認真負責的工作態度。當時我們有太多事情要做，幾乎要將整個公司的業務從頭來過；因此小方是真的幫了我很多忙，讓我特別佩服。  
然而不知從何時起，這種欣賞就慢慢變了調。  
我沒有辦法準確地回答我是什麼時候喜歡上小方的，我們一天之中相處的時間太長了；也許是他偶爾關心我有沒有吃飯的時候、也許是他替我泡咖啡的時候、也許是他成功拿下一個合約的時候。

不過我想更多的，大約是他溫柔的笑著喊我「嚴先生」的時候。  
我真的很喜歡他的笑容。

一旦開始萌生這種念頭，一切就慢慢變得一發不可收拾。  
我無法控制自己不去注意他，我變得想了解他、想看他對我笑、想讓他因為我的幾句話而不知所措。  
我不敢相信我就這樣變成了同性戀。我竟然是同性戀嗎？在活了三十一年以後？  
可我停不下來，我在意他。

我曾掙扎過。  
我受不了自己的這種想法，於是選了一個晚上獨自前往一家同志酒吧。  
我甚至不敢找朋友陪我一起去，我當時太混亂了。  
同志酒吧不負盛名，裡頭什麼樣的男人都有；我被打扮漂亮的青少年搭訕，他們體型有的纖細瘦小、有的又練就一身漂亮的肌肉，在我身邊晃著邀請我帶他們回家。  
我沒有感到噁心，但也提不起興趣。  
小方並不是這種類型的男人。相反，我覺得他挺……男人的。  
他只比我矮了一些，大約一八零初頭；他蠻瘦的，看著像是吃不胖的類型，手指特別漂亮好看。我不太會形容小方的長相，但就是清清爽爽的一個年輕人、沒有染髮，反正蠻符合我的審美標準。  
然後我就頓悟了。我就只是喜歡方致遠而已。  
那麼問題來了，他是同性戀嗎？  
還有一個問題是，我真的要走上追求他這條路嗎？

懷揣著這樣的心思來到我三十二歲那一年，公司漸漸穩定下來，終於開始回收利潤。  
我當時的想法也挺簡單的。說真的我還不夠了解他，不如先試著拉近我們之間的距離，也許到時候我就不喜歡他了呢？  
我利用職務之便問他能不能增加工作：每天早上來我家做早餐以及開始和我出去應酬。餐費額外給、薪水加二倍。  
方致遠當時有點困擾的說：「可我沒開車呢嚴先生，您住哪邊？我怕我沒辦法那麼早過去。」  
「你住哪？」  
「就隔壁隔壁那個區的大路旁邊。」  
我想都沒想就說：「哦，那正好，我就住你隔兩條街那裡。」

我其實根本不住那裡。我住在離公司不遠的一棟新建案二十樓、加買二個停車位，一個停我剛買的邁巴赫，另一個停我剛出社會時買的英菲尼迪。  
回家以後我暗自懊惱自己一時嘴快，但當時其實也存了一筆錢；我看了下那邊的房子價錢還挺合理，就想辦法讓自己真的住到離小方家只有兩條街距離的位置。  
一棟建成六年的大廈五樓，附帶一個停車位。  
新房子裝潢好的時候我猶豫了很久到底要把哪一台車開過去。  
邁巴赫是雇了司機專門照顧的，要是放在市區裡不動也挺浪費；可我答應了小方順路捎他去上班，車上有司機顯然對於我的深入了解計畫產生阻礙。  
於是我毫不猶豫地選了英菲尼迪，然後把邁巴赫送回老家。

終於一切都準備就緒以後，我讓小方來登錄我家的指紋密碼，正式開始了他新的工作安排。  
小方每天早上會先來給我做早餐、再來把我叫醒；他不會過分干預我的私人空間，尺度拿捏得剛剛好。  
他做的早餐很好吃，分量剛好、不太油膩、花樣又多。早餐時，小方會坐在我對面和我一起吃，再利用空檔和我匯報行程。結束以後由我來洗碗，我們再一起下樓。

我本以為我會從這種單一重覆的日常中抽離我對方致遠的念想。  
然而方致遠就像一級毒品海洛因般，一旦你的生活開始習慣有他的存在，他就會侵入你的身體、慢慢啃食你的大腦、最後滲透你的骨髓。  
我為能被他叫醒感到快樂、為能親自開車和他一起上班感到滿足。我染上了名為方致遠的毒，被他一點一點的侵蝕著四肢百骸，而我竟甘之如飴。  
意識到我已經對他有這麼深的執念時，最開始的那種恐懼與糾結反而都顯得渺小與無謂。我喜歡他、我想對他好，如果可以的話，我想擁有他。  
於是一直到我三十三歲那一年，我一邊思考著家庭、倫理、世俗、未來，一邊照著我自己的想法對他好；偶爾逗逗他，看他因為我的幾句話慌張失措的模樣開心很久。  
我不敢做得太光明正大，我害怕他因此而發現我的心思，進而遠離我。

這樣的情況一直持續到有一天，柔君在進來我辦公室交會議紀錄以後看著我欲言又止。  
「怎麼了？」我直接問她。  
柔君又躊躇了很久才小心翼翼地說：「我覺得……方特助他應該不喜歡女人。」  
我看著她沒有說話，整個人都愣住了。原來她什麼都知道了。  
我讓她別穿裙子來上班、趁他們在茶水間聊天時出去裝水、再隨便給小方找點事情做，有意無意地想避開他們二人的交集。  
柔君點頭向我招呼一聲就出去了。

大抵女人的第六感都挺準的，沒多久我就基本確定了小方的性向。  
——他居然認識蔣少。

蔣少是同性戀的事在圈子裡並不是秘密，他自己都招搖地開了家同志酒吧。  
要說一個娛樂公司總裁特助私底下能夠和他搭上線的機會有多少？除了那家酒吧以外我想不到其他場合。  
因為就連我，那天都是第一次在公開場合見到蔣少本人。  
當天場面特別混亂，好幾個人紅酒白酒混著喝；也不知道是誰找了那些新人演員進來給我們陪酒，坐來我旁邊的小孩我連看都沒看過，可還是得給點面子。  
我一邊盡力應付酒桌上的人，一邊時刻注意著小方那桌的情形；我認出了和小方講悄悄話的男人，是李總的特助之一，和小方似乎挺要好。  
我原本還在在意那個特助和小方的親密舉動，不過之後蔣少對小方的調戲卻完全激怒了我，效果更勝那個特助。  
他抱了小方、他挑釁我、還叫他「致遠」。  
我壓抑著怒氣帶小方離開，可當我上了車、冷靜下來以後，我才想到我根本沒有資格生氣——我也不過就是他的老闆而已。

後來我想了想，我其實並不是在生氣。  
我在忌妒。  
忌妒蔣少能以朋友的身分和致遠交好，我卻只能站在老闆的立場可望而不可及。  
我在羨慕。  
羨慕我花了那麼長時間才終於讓致遠稍微注意到我，蔣少卻能直接坐在他身邊和他喝酒談心。  
多麼可笑。

我被知道他性向的狂喜和羨慕與忌妒的情緒給沖昏了頭。  
我和他、和致遠，我暗示他、我挑逗他、我邀請他和我發生關係。  
儘管致遠的手指不住顫抖，卻沒有拒絕我，他擁抱並回吻了我。  
他在最後意識不清地抱著我，對我說：「喜歡你，嚴先生。」

我並不如面上那般的游刃有餘。  
我掙扎過、猶豫過、徬徨過、害怕過。  
我太過患得患失，卻忽略了致遠可能迎來的恐懼，同性之間內心的渴望與擔憂到底還是成為了我失敗的原因。

我忽然想到致遠生日那天，我帶他去見了我高中時期最要好的朋友；他在一個不起眼的巷弄裡開了家日式料理店，我告訴他我要帶一個重要的人過去。  
「情人？」他在電話裡笑著問我。  
我說：「喜歡的人。」  
儘管他對於我帶過去的是個男人感到驚訝，可還是在我們離開前拉著我單獨對我說：「這麼講有點奇怪，不過我覺得挺好的，你應該試著讓他明白。」  
「謝謝。」  
我想，要是連我都無法鼓起勇氣跨出那一步，我又該如何讓致遠明白我真的愛他？  
於是我使了點小手段，花了很多時間去思考、去理解；我逼著他看清我為他所做的這一切，不再遮遮掩掩，直接和他攤開來講清楚。  
這麼做的效果很好，讓我不禁暗罵過去愚蠢的自己，白白浪費了那麼多時間。

「我們都太膽小，所以才會繞了這麼大一圈。」  
「沒關係。」  
沒關係，只要你對我還保有那份心，那麼無論何時，我都會張開雙手擁抱你。  
一遍一遍的告訴你，我愛你。


	12. 番外二之一  試戲

辦公室裡，嚴紹輝交疊著雙腿坐在皮質椅上渾身散發著清冷的氣息，他睨著眼前低頭不語的方致遠，突然甩手將剛剛方致遠呈上來的合約起草書丟回去大罵：「你連這種小事都做不好，那我花錢請你來做什麼？」  
方致遠嚇得縮了下肩膀。  
白紙在空中嘩啦散落開來，一張張翩翩落地。  
方致遠顫顫巍巍的跪下身子想要撿起那些紙張，然而手還沒伸出去，就又被嚴紹輝使力扯住手臂拉了起來。  
「哦，我想起來了。」嚴紹輝一手掐著方致遠的下顎，另一手伸到他背後從褲腰摸了進去說：「你還能用這裡伺候我呢。」  
方致遠放棄了掙扎，閉上眼睛、嘴唇都在顫抖著說：「嚴總⋯⋯對，對不起⋯⋯可是嚴總，你、你硬了⋯⋯」  
「⋯⋯」  
「⋯⋯那代表我很健康！」  
嚴紹輝咋舌，又捏了下方致遠渾圓的屁股才不甘心地抽出手來。

上週，嚴紹輝受到某部連續劇劇組的邀請去客串一個角色。其實原本他是不打算接的，可導演不停勸說並再三保證他只要本色出演、做自己就行；嚴紹輝一聽就勉為其難地答應下來，才想到忘記問導演他具體要出演什麼樣的角色。  
導演說：「霸道總裁。」

「我根本就演不來什麼霸道總裁！我霸道不了！」  
嚴紹輝在第四次抓著他特助的屁股硬起來以後崩潰地想放棄，他怎麼會覺得自己一個開娛樂公司的人會有演技可言呢？  
根本是兩碼子事！  
方致遠笑著邊將襯衫下擺重新紮好邊說：「我倒覺得你剛剛演得挺好的。」  
嚴紹輝一看那快速俐落地動作心中一跳，趕緊將方致遠拉到他腿上坐穩，「做什麼那麼快？」又伸手扣住他的後腰不讓他逃脫。  
方致遠見自己被固定住，「嗯？我還得去忙呢。」不慌不忙地將衣服整理好。  
「方特助。」嚴紹輝又把他剛塞進褲子裡的襯衫一股腦地全拉出來，「你老闆還硬著呢。」兩手不安分的探了進去。  
這意思就特別明顯了。  
方致遠心中偷笑，面上還是鎮定地說：「放著等等就消了。」  
「你幫幫我不是更快，嗯？」嚴紹輝曖昧地下身往上頂了頂。  
「嚴先生。」方致遠無奈地捏著嚴紹輝的下顎說：「還當自己是十幾歲的小屁孩啊，在辦公室裡想什麼呢？」  
「想幹你啊。」  
「⋯⋯」

自從兩人開始交往以後，嚴紹輝一改原本溫柔紳士有禮的個性，幾乎成了時不時都要在辦公室發情的大尾巴狼。  
對此他無辜地攤手表示：「面對情人還硬不起來的不是男人。」  
不，話不是這麼說的。  
最後方致遠當然是沒有讓嚴紹輝如願玩辦公室play。他們最近正忙著幾個新簽約藝人的合約及工作安排，可沒時間隨便就來一發，太胡鬧了。  
不過他在回家以後主動騎在嚴紹輝身上扭著腰直接把老男人夾射了。

爽快。


	13. 番外二之二  戒菸

嚴紹輝是在一次出差偶然發現他男朋友會抽菸的。  
當時他們到A國準備要幫旗下演員搶到某部電影中唯一一名亞洲人角色，導演是國際知名大導，整部電影還未開拍就已經在電影圈引起了轟動⋯⋯好這不是重點。

對，方致遠會抽菸。  
不過顯然並不是有煙癮的拼命抽，只是偶爾、在別人邀請他時來上一根，或可能嘴饞時偷偷抽。  
但很明顯在防著他。

這次會被嚴紹輝發現，也是因為他一個人在酒店的房間裡納悶方致遠說是要到外頭透個氣，但過了很長時間都還沒有回來。  
嚴紹輝心裡擔心，於是打算出門去看看，卻不想就這麼剛好在出了電梯以後經過大廳旁的吸菸室，看見裡頭正和客戶抽菸聊天的方致遠。  
嚴紹輝對此很不開心。  
回房以後他對正準備去洗澡的方致遠說：「你以後別抽了。」  
方致遠聞言愣了一下，似乎沒想到抽菸的事會被發現。他察覺到嚴紹輝語氣中明顯的不悅，因此淡淡地說：「知道了。」

但嚴紹輝隔天還是在酒店的吸菸室裡頭看見方致遠。客戶還是那個客戶，他們在烏煙瘴氣的吸菸室裡相談甚歡。  
他回去和方致遠吵了一架。

方致遠對嚴紹輝一回房就唸著要他戒菸感到十分煩躁，他默默聽嚴紹輝叨叨絮絮的和他說吸菸有哪裡哪裡不好，末了還是沒忍住起身抱怨：「我知道不好，可我也沒什麼煙癮，最多偶爾和客戶抽著也許讓事情能夠談得更順利，這不是好事嗎？」  
嚴紹輝蹙起眉頭，聲音都低了半分：「和客戶應酬有千百種方法，我最不希望的就是這一種。你也知道抽菸不好，那你為什麼不乾脆就戒了呢？」  
方致遠心裡煩躁，語氣變得不太好地說：「所以我不是說了嗎！我這也是為了工作啊！」  
嚴紹輝一聽也激動了起來，罵道：「你的工作不也是我的工作嗎！我都能不抽了你憑什麼抽！我不需要我的員工用自己的健康來換取公司利益！」

方致遠氣得在他面前當場拿出菸盒甩門離開。  
嚴紹輝見自己居然直接把人氣走，半躺在沙發上仰面嘆息，不禁反思自己是不是說得太過了。但他想了很久，吸菸有百害而無一利，還是不認為堅持要讓方致遠戒菸這件事有錯，他無法退讓。  
他沒去想方致遠當初為什麼抽菸，他想都不用想，肯定是為了那個甩了他跑去結婚的前男友。  
那個前男友究竟在方致遠心中佔了多大份量才能讓他至今仍耿耿於懷？  
他想都不去想……想都不敢想。

方致遠捏著菸盒其實並沒有走遠，也沒有想抽菸；他就是聽那人唸他聽得特別煩，想氣一氣他。  
但冷靜下來以後仔細一想，其實嚴紹輝說得並沒有錯；抽菸一點都不好，不僅不健康、還壞嗓子；缺點數都數不完，優點卻一件也沒有，他無力反駁。

方致遠想到他開始抽菸那會兒的事。當時他才二十三、男友搞大了女人的肚子、面試跑了好幾間都沒被錄取，整個人都煩得很；他跑去某間酒吧一個人喝悶酒散心，被來搭訕的男人遞了一支菸，還教他怎麼抽。  
自那天起，他就學會了在心情特別差的時候來一根。一開始是每天抽、後來找到工作以後一個月抽個幾次、再後來自己有意識的減少吸菸次數，變成他應酬時的手段之一。  
是真的該戒掉了，方致遠想，他不能再這麼裹足不前。

方致遠在外面躊躇了很久以後才慢慢往回走，但走著走著又想到自己居然沒拿房卡就衝了出來；他愣在門口好一陣子，正要按門鈴時，房門便自己打開了。  
門後面，是換了外衣掐著手機正準備出去找他的嚴紹輝。  
他看到門口的方致遠明顯鬆了口氣，也不顧兩人才剛吵了一架就伸手將他攬進懷裡，低聲說：「差點以為你不見了，這裡人生地不熟的，多危險。」  
方致遠一聽忍不住鼻酸，明明他們才剛吵過架，男人的眼神和話裡的溫柔卻無一不是在為他擔憂。  
他靠在男人肩膀上向他道歉：「對不起。」  
嚴紹輝把他拉進來關了門，又重新換上睡衣，和方致遠一起躺回床上。  
「我會戒的。」方致遠搶著開口：「但你得給我一點時間⋯⋯」  
「我會陪著你的。」嚴紹輝抬手輕撫過方致遠的臉頰說：「但別抽了，真的。我看見你抽菸就覺得心慌、特別害怕，我都比你長了五歲，你還拼命給自己減壽，你這是存心要讓我不好過呢致遠。」  
方致遠萬萬沒想到他居然懷著這樣的心思，驚訝地張了張嘴，心理頓時被一陣愧疚感淹沒。嚴紹輝大可像個煩人的老媽子一樣說「我也是為了你好」、或擺著年長者的姿態說「你就是該聽我的」；但他沒有，他說他害怕，怕橫亙在他們面前的年齡差距、怕方致遠糟蹋自己。  
「對不起。」最終方致遠抱著他，啞聲道歉。

嚴紹輝那晚的示弱起了很大的作用。  
隔天起來他看見垃圾桶裡躺著那包被捏皺了的菸盒，方致遠一邊刷牙一邊皺眉摩娑著空盪盪的手指，似乎還有點不大習慣。  
嚴紹輝忍俊不禁，待他從浴室裡出來以後抓著方致遠的左手指親了親，「在這裡給你套個東西，你就不會覺得空虛了。」他笑著說。  
方致遠瞬間就紅了臉，「我沒這個意思。」羞得要抽回手。  
「可我是這個意思。」嚴紹輝抓著不讓他離開，神情認真，「我是這個意思。」他再次強調。

嚴紹輝想，誰沒有過去呢？  
他無法改變那個男人狠狠傷害過方致遠的事實，無法抹滅方致遠心中劃下的傷痕，但他可以對他好。  
他要對方致遠再好一點，讓方致遠無暇再回憶起過去的痛；他來不及參與的方致遠的過去，他要用未來一點一點填滿他。

當然，要是連身體都能被他填滿，那是最好不過的了。


	14. 番外二之三  禮物

方致遠最近有點困擾，因為他家嚴先生的生日就要到了。

其實這本來也不是多令人困擾的事，主要是他發現最近嚴紹輝時不時會明示暗示他什麼禮物也不要，但想用辦公室play來慶生。  
他第一次遇到這麼不要臉的壽星。  
更要命的是他還無法求助別人，他總不能拉著人問：「我男友想和我在公司裡來一發我該怎麼做？」  
太他媽羞恥了。

可儘管害羞，方致遠還是想盡力滿足他。  
既然要滿足他，那就必須要做到最好。

於是五月十二日那天，方致遠在下班時間一到就把柔君趕回去了。  
嚴紹輝還在辦公室裡頭努力加班。  
他在確認過不會有人上來頂層後，把一身西裝都給換了下來，然後敲了嚴紹輝的門。  
「請進。」  
方致遠深吸一口氣，在開門進入的同時伸手關了辦公室的燈，只留下幾盞低光源的小燈，帶上門後喀噠一聲將門反鎖。  
嚴紹輝聞聲倏然從公文堆中抬起頭來。  
「你⋯⋯」待嚴紹輝終於看清楚眼前的男人是什麼樣子以後，他嚥了口口水。

——近乎窒息。

方致遠上身穿著他的襯衫，嚴紹輝幾乎是一眼就認出來了；雖然他們身高沒差多少，可方致遠肩膀沒那麼寬，定製襯衫鬆垮垮的掛在他身上。  
……不，重點是，方致遠下身居然不著一縷。  
窗簾沒有拉開、燈光昏暗，嚴紹輝只能模糊地看見方致遠修長筆直的雙腿像貓一樣踩著優雅無聲的步伐朝他緩緩走過來。  
方致遠的腿很長、有少許肌肉，可並不粗壯，尤其小腿特別漂亮。  
嚴紹輝瞪大眼睛，緊張地連呼吸都變得急促起來。

「生日快樂。」方致遠低聲呢喃，攀著嚴紹輝的肩膀單膝爬上他大腿。  
嚴紹輝反射性的伸手就托住他的臀部預防他落地——結果意外地摸到一手絲滑。  
在認知到是什麼以後嚴紹輝狠狠倒抽一口氣，也不顧辦公桌上凌亂不堪就就著那個姿勢直接把方致遠丟了上去。  
桌上的文具資料被外力猛地推開來，灑落一地。  
方致遠驚呼一聲，還沒有反應過來，左腿就被嚴紹輝捏著抬高在小腿上用力咬了一口。  
「唔⋯⋯」方致遠悶哼一聲。  
「你故意的？絲襪？」嚴紹輝用牙齒刮搔那黑色的絲質布料兇狠地問。  
另一手沿著右腳腳踝處輕撫至大腿根部，愛不釋手的來回摩娑。  
方致遠被那挑逗似的愛撫摸得渾身顫慄，抖著聲音說：「你、你不是想要嗎⋯⋯不喜歡？」

「⋯⋯愛死了。」  
當晚，嚴老闆如願以償。


	15. 番外二之四  回家

感情邁入第三年，一天，嚴紹輝突然提議要帶方致遠回去見見他父親和後媽。  
「他們接受了？」方致遠窩在沙發裡，驚訝地從正看著的雜誌裡抬頭。  
他完全沒有聽嚴紹輝提起過任何關於這方面的話題，一直以為他還沒有向家裡坦白。  
「嗯，算是吧。」嚴紹輝從沙發後頭摟住方致遠，「一開始也挺反對的，可後來就慢慢想通了。」說得雲淡風輕。  
也不知當初費了多大力氣。  
方致遠心裡感動，側頭吻了吻他的嚴先生說：「好。」

嚴紹輝老家不在本市，開車大約三個鐘頭。  
嚴紹輝在路上給他科普了一下家庭狀況：他父母都是大學教授，父親還在職，現在是中文系特聘教授、母親過世許久；他後媽也是大學教授，化學專業。弟弟讀資工、妹妹讀服裝設計。  
妥妥的書香世家。  
方致遠聽完以後突然覺得有些緊張。  
嚴紹輝領著他走進嚴家大門。客廳裡，嚴紹輝的父親和後媽早已等候許久。  
簡單問候幾句以後，嚴紹輝的父親突然將方致遠單獨招呼到書房裡去。  
嚴紹輝摟摟他肩膀要他別緊張，自己和後媽在客廳等他。

進了書房關上門，嚴叔叔臉上沒什麼表情的說：「坐。」  
方致遠忐忑的坐到了書桌的另一邊。  
嚴叔叔盯著他看了一會兒，突然拿出一張紙和鋼筆出來，攤在桌上一邊慢慢寫一邊說：「紹輝的紹，是取自克紹箕裘的紹；本意是子承父業，在我這裡，是希望我的孩子都能有一個安定順遂的工作和人生。」  
嚴叔叔落筆剛勁有力，話說得很慢：「紹輝的輝，是取自輝光日新的輝；指的，是一個人在道德、文學和藝術方面有所長進，是我對他的期許。」  
嚴叔叔寫完「嚴紹輝」三個字，抬起頭問：「你能明白嗎？」  
方致遠心中一跳，忙點頭道：「能的。」  
嚴叔叔這才終於露出了笑容。他把那張紙拿起來，交給方致遠說：「好好過日子吧。」  
方致遠慎重地應下了。

嚴叔叔說，他老了，孩子年紀也大了。他不干涉、也不去定奪這件事的對或錯，他相信他的孩子不會令他失望。  
嚴叔叔又說，這個社會還無法完全接納他們，但既然他來了、也做了選擇，那麼儘管路途遙遠，記得偶爾回頭，家永遠都在。  
「你就是紹輝給我的答案。」嚴叔叔笑著送他們離開。

回去以後方致遠抱著嚴紹輝悶悶地說：「謝謝，你真好。」  
嚴紹輝笑了笑，大約能夠理解他們的談話內容。  
他親了親方致遠，對他說：「我愛你。」


	16. 番外三

方致遠生病了。

真要說起來，這還是嚴紹輝和他認識並交往以來第一次見他病得這麼嚴重。  
在平時小感冒還是有的，嚴紹輝自己也挺容易患上，只不過都還不到需要請假的程度。  
可這一次方致遠是真的病得很重，咳嗽發燒吃不下飯，整個人昏昏沉沉的都沒什麼力氣，更不用說去上班了。  
無奈他們二人無法同時請假，嚴紹輝只好在出門前盯著方致遠吃了藥後匆匆趕去公司，用最快的速度把重要資料盡快處理完，直到下午才又匆匆趕回家。

方致遠吃不下飯，於是嚴紹輝在叫外賣和自己下廚之間猶豫了很久，最後終於在網路上搜到一份雞蛋粥的食譜，挽起袖子來久違的進了廚房。  
食譜的步驟沒幾個，開頭還註明簡單易上手，材料只需要米、雞蛋、鹽巴和水就能完成；結果嚴紹輝不是水加得太少就是火開太旺、煮得太久，直到試了第三遍才勉強成功燉出了一小鍋蛋粥。  
他盛出一碗端進房裡，正好方致遠也醒了過來。  
「你給我煮的粥啊？」方致遠病懨懨的起身靠在床頭，揉著眼睛看了一眼嚴紹輝手上的小瓷碗。  
「對，嗯，你⋯⋯嚐嚐？」嚴紹輝被這麼一問突然有點慌，深怕自己的廚藝被這個在家裡一向掌廚的方致遠嫌棄，端著碗動作輕巧地坐到床邊。

好在方致遠的腦袋被高溫燒得意識都不太清晰，根本無暇再深思嚴紹輝親自下廚是一件多麼可怕的事情；他感覺到身邊的床榻陷了下去，見嚴紹輝靠近便歪頭靠上他的左肩，軟聲說了句：「想要你餵我。」  
嚴紹輝雙手顫了下差點灑了好不容易熬好的蛋粥，整個人都僵住了。

這是他們交往這麼久以來方致遠頭一次向他撒嬌。

平時的方致遠還是挺軟的，會讓著他，偶爾也會滿足他情趣上的小願望，小打小鬧日子也就這麼過去了；可到底都是三十好幾的男人了，方致遠除了在床上，平日還真就沒有對他撒過嬌、要求過什麼。  
大抵還是有點大男人主義，嚴紹輝心底或多或少都存有一些想要被戀人依賴的念頭；只不過他的戀人是同樣能寵著他的方致遠，他對方致遠有多好，方致遠就能夠加倍還回來。  
這種互相的感覺也挺好，因此他一直都很樂在其中，忽略了自己心裡頭小小的念想。

結果猝不及防的被戀人撒嬌，他就可恥的⋯⋯有點硬了。  
「怎麼了？」方致遠察覺到不對勁，抬起頭問。  
嚴紹輝這才回過神來道：「我先給你吹涼。」  
「嗯。」方致遠挪了下臀，沿著嚴紹輝寬厚的背脊輕撫至後腰，再由後往前環抱住，臉貼在他的肩胛骨處揣著鼻音說：「怎麼這麼好。」  
好⋯⋯可愛。  
嚴紹輝心不在焉的攪著粥，拼命忍住自己不合時宜的慾望。  
嚴紹輝拌了很久，感覺粥的溫度已經降下來了，便拉著方致遠到他面前側身坐在自己兩腿之間的空隙。  
方致遠還是沒什麼力氣，歪著頭靠在嚴紹輝身上昏昏欲睡。  
嚴紹輝舀了一勺遞到方致遠嘴邊，輕聲說：「張嘴。」  
「唔。」方致遠依言慢慢地吞下了勺子上的粥。  
嚴紹輝有點緊張，小聲地問：「好吃嗎？」  
方致遠嚼著嚼著想了很久，嚥下去以後認真的給了評論：「米煮得⋯⋯太糊了，然後⋯⋯有點甜味，你是不是放錯了？」  
「⋯⋯嗯，或許是。」  
「沒事啊，你別那個臉。」方致遠抬手抹開嚴紹輝皺在一起的眉心，又戳了下他眼角的小皺紋，笑了笑，「很好吃的，你再多餵餵我。」  
「還想吃啊？」  
「想。」方致遠蹭了下對方的頸間，笑得很滿足，「你第一次給我做粥呢。」

被依賴的感覺真的很好，嚴紹輝沒忍住，低頭吻了下方致遠的額頭；先是蜻蜓點水的啄了一口，覺得不夠，又啄了一口，還是不滿足，便乾脆放下碗，捧著方致遠的臉頰從他前額吻到眉心，再從眉心吻到眼瞼，深深地吻了很久。  
久到方致遠扯了下他的衣袖才回過神來，低聲道：「抱歉。」  
最後他一口一口的餵方致遠吃完一整碗蛋粥，又替他拿來藥片和著開水吞了，才到廚房去收拾殘局。  
期間嚴紹輝還自己偷嚐了一口鍋底剩餘的帶著甜味的粥，那味道真是說不出的怪；他皺著眉把鍋子和碗都給洗乾淨，也不知道方致遠給他套了多少濾鏡才有辦法嚥下那一整碗。

終於整理完以後再回到主臥室，方致遠已經睡著了；嚴紹輝盡量放輕自己的動作掀開棉被上了床的另一邊，不料還是把對方驚醒，縮在被子裡半瞇著眼睛看他。  
「沒事，你繼續睡。」嚴紹輝乾脆攬過方致遠的肩把他抱在懷裡，輕聲安撫。  
感受到熟悉的、溫暖的熱源，方致遠整個人便放鬆下來重新閉上眼睛。  
臨睡之際，方致遠迷迷糊糊的握住了嚴紹輝的手喊他：「紹輝⋯⋯」  
「嗯？」嚴紹輝也迷迷糊糊的回應。  
「謝謝。」  
「嗯。」

交疊的兩隻手上，光潔的銀戒熠熠生輝。


End file.
